My Cinderella Hyung
by L-969
Summary: Wah! lama Ga Update ni FF. Sichul, Jessica, Changmin, etc
1. Chapter 1

Just another stories of Sichul

The Tittle

"My Cinderella Hyung"

(Not A Cinderella)

.

.

Choi Siwon, anak kelas 4 SD yang tahun ini akan naik kelas menghadiri pesta kenaikan kelas yang tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Siwon yang menyaksikan pertunjukkan drama hyungnya, Choi Kang In, bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Seorang Cinderella manis yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung, menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenalkan aku pada yeoja cantik itu!" kata Siwon memelas.

"Noona! Sejak pertama aku melihatmu diatas panggung sana aku jatuh cinta padamu!" kata Siwon tanpa basa basi.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya yeoja cilik itu.

"Choi Siwon, kelas 4 SD!" kata Siwon. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Mianne! Siwon-ah tapi aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kang In"

.

.

.

Tokoh

Choi Siwon

Seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA yang berbakat di bidang modeling dan akting. Dia tidak pernah lupa pada cinta pertamanya dan berharap akan bertemu lagi dengannya_Cinderella.

.

Kim Heechul

Kakak kelas Siwon, seorang namja yang cerewet dan juga kadang over acting. Dia sangat suka akting dan suka bermain di teather. Dekat dengan Siwon dan sering membantunya untuk latihan drama.

.

Choi Kang In

Hyung-nya Siwon. Dia kuliah di jurusan engineering di luar kota dan selalu pulang di akhir pekan dengan beberapa yeoja cantik.

.

Jessica Jung

Adik tiri Heechul, dia sekelas dengan Siwon. Dia sangat pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Anak yang jujur dan polos, serta suka menjahili oppanya.

.

.

.

cerita yg not a cinderellanya di hapus

so, bt title yang baru.

Enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Title

.

**"My Cinderella Hyung"**

**(Not A Cinderella)**

.

.

.

Tokoh:

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Jessica Jung

Choi Kang-In

.

.

Choi Siwon, anak kelas 4 SD yang tahun ini akan naik kelas, menghadiri pesta kenaikan kelas yang tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Siwon yang menyaksikan pertunjukkan drama hyungnya, Choi Kang-In, bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Seorang Cinderella manis yang tengah berdiri diatas panggung, menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenalkan aku pada yeoja cantik itu!" kata Siwon memelas.

"Noona sejak pertama aku melihatmu diatas panggung. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu!" kata Siwon tanpa basa basi.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya yeoja cilik itu.

"Choi Siwon. Kelas 4 SD!" kata Siwon. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Mianne Siwon-ah tapi aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kang-In"

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan hyungku yang rada-rada error bukan dalam artian gila tapi ya bisa dikatakan karena kelakuannya yang rada menyimpang. Kami berdua bagai dua hal yang berbeda, seperti bayangan dan cahaya matahari yang selalu berdampingan. Hyungku_Choi Kang-In selalu mampu menunjukkan yang terbaik tanpa harus melakukan sesuatu hal dengan terpaksa semua menyukai dirinya apa adanya. Dia juga bukan anak yang terlalu rapi dan sangat mudah tertawa. Sangat berbeda denganku yang terkesan jaim, bersih dan pendiam. Jangan salahkan kenapa ini semua karena aku dan hyungku bukanlah saudara kandung. Ibu dari Hyung-ku meninggal saat dia masih kecil. Dua tahun kemudian appa bertemu dengan umma dan jatuh cinta padanya. Kemudian lahirlah aku, seorang_Choi Siwon. Yang tidak suka dibandingkan ataupun membagi kasih sayang appa dan umma dengan hyungku. So, untuk memperoleh semuanya aku haruslah tampak "PERFECT".

Dan saat ini merupakan saat yang menyebalkan dalam hidupku, seorang Choi Siwon, kelas 4 SD yang tahun depan akan naik kelas 5 harus berada di sini. Di tengah kerumunan para siswa lainnya beserta orang tua mereka. Aku mendengus kesal karena hanya bertemankan Shindong ajushi yang notabene orang kepercayaan appa dan umma.

Aku kembali mendesah kesal. Ini gara-gara appa dan ummaku yang super sibuk. Padahal yang ingin kulakukan adalah berada di rumah dan duduk santai setelah menerima hasil ulangan kenaikan kelas kemarin, tapi sekarang aku ada di sini. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan dan lingkungan yang aku benci_Kotor.

.

**Flashback**

"Siwonnie, umma dan appa memanggilmu!" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang wajahnya sedikit kotor karena habis bersepeda. Aku yang saat itu tengah duduk di perpustakaan hanya memandang ke arahnya_hyungku yang kotor dan aku pun mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, aku menghadap appa dan ummaku.

"Ada apa appa memanggilku?" tanya Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, minggu depan adalah hari kelulusan hyung mu, Kang-In. yang ingin appa katakan adalah dapatkah kau menghadiri acara itu mewakili kami berdua?" pinta appa tanpa basa basi. Mendengar hal itu aku sedikit kesal.

"Siwon-ah, kamu anak yang baik bukan! Umma minta tolong padamu untuk merekamkan acara kelulusan tersebut ne!" kata umma sambil membelai rambutku.

"Ne, appa. Aku akan menghadirinya bersama dengan Shindong ajushi," kataku sesopan mungkin, "Ne, umma. Aku akan merekamkannya untuk umma," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Anak baik!" kata umma sambil memelukku. Aku tahu kok klo umma dan appa itu sayang sekali pada hyung. Tapi entah mengapa mereka terlalu sibuk hingga tidak dapat meluangkan waktunya untuknya. Padahal kemarin, saat pembagian rapot umma datang ke sekolah dan mengambil rapotku. Kasihan dia. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Meski aku akan membenci suara riuh dan kerumunan orang dan tentunya Hyungku yang akan jadi pusat perhatian. Aish sangat menyebalkan.

.

(Present)

"Siwon-ah, lihat Hyungmu dipanggil! Wah dia sangat gagah sekali dengan seragamnya. Kaupun nanti harus menjadi yang terbaik. Tak kukira dia memperoleh juara ke-tiga. Wah, jangan lupa kau merekamnya," kata Shindong ajushi padahal saat itu juga dia merekamnya.

"Akan kubuktikan dua tahun yang akan datang aku akan jadi juara pertama Dong-dong ajushi!" kataku tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, aku tahu otakmu lebih encer dibanding hyungmu! Appa dan umma kalian pasti bangga," ujarnya santai.

Aku merasa kesal, ruangan ini terasa jadi sangat menjijikkan. "Ajushi, aku mau mencari udara segar dulu," kataku sambil melangkah keluar aula tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

Saat aku berada diluar kelas dan menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada di depanku. Bunga sakura yang mulai berbunga, indah sekali. Tiba-tiba seseorang melintas dihadapanku. Dia menabrakku begitu saja.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sedikit kesal sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku sangat kesal, aku benci menjadi kotor. Ku tepis tanggannya. Melihat penampilannya sepertinya dia setingkat dengan Kang-In.

"Minggir." kataku dengan nada dingin. Dia tampak keheranan dan memutar badannya sambil mendesah kesal. Aku segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan diriku.

"Siwon-ah!" panggil Shindong ajushi. Aku hanya memutar badanku pelan. "Sebentar lagi aka nada pentas drama hyungmu! Cepat kesini!" kata Shindong ajushi.

Ya, tentu saja alasan alasan utama keberadaanku disini adalah untuk membantu umma dan appa yang ingin melihat perkembangan hyung. Dan yang kedua adalah menyaksikan acara wisuda angkatan hyung juga akan merekam penampilan drama Kang-In hyung yang secara khusus dipinta oleh ummaku. Yah, aku merasa mulai bosan, posisi dudukku sudah terasa tidak nyaman. Semuanya tampak biasa-biasa saja. Nothing special or … not…..

"….sekarang Cinderella sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya yang merah merekah laksana bunga mawar, dan bola matanya yang bersinar terang seperti bintang…."

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku mengikuti langkah seorang yeoja cantik bernama what should I call her_Cinderella, wajah yang cantik, mata yang bersinar seperti bintang, bibir yang merah merekah, wajah yang bersemu merah, rambut panjangnya yang terikat rapi, dan suara yang merdu. Kedua bola mataku tertuju padanya, mengikuti setiap gerakannya yang luwes dan mempesona. Seperti telah hipnotis oleh Cinderella, My Cinderella.

Terdengar suara gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Tanpa kusadari pentas telah usai, dan aku mencari-cari sosok Cinderella yang cantik itu. Kutinggalkan Shindong ajushi sendirian di bangku penonton. Kuraih buket mawar yang harusnya ku berikan pada Hyungku. Kujamin tak ada yeoja manapun yang tidak suka dengan bunga dan senyum manisku. Karena tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Aku berjalan dengan terges-gesa setengah berlari. Tak kupedulikan saat bahuku bertabrakan dengan beberapa anak lainnya. Biasanya aku akan mendeath glare mereka, tapi yang penting sekarang adalah aku ingin bertemu dengannya, My Cinderella.

Dengan perlahan aku menuju belakang panggung. Kucari sosok yeoja yang tadi menyita perhatianku. Terlalu banyak orang disana.

"Siwonnie, ada apa?" kata sebuah suara dibelakangku. Aku tidak menyukai tangannya yang ada dipundakku. "Kamu membawa buket bunga ini untukkukan? Terima kasih!" lanjutnya. Aku mengangkat buket tersebut secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa buket itu bukan untuknya. Aku akan memberikannya untuk Cinderellaku.

"Hyung! Kaukan seorang namja tak malu apa menerima buket bunga!" kataku berusaha untuk menghalangi niatnya.

"Ini dari ummakan? Sini!" katanya sembari merebut buket bunga mawar tersebut.

"Hyung!" rengekku biasanya tak seorangpun bisa menolak keiinginanku tapi Kang-In hyung adalah pengecualian. Mungkin dia pada dasarnya tidak menyukaiku jadi dia sama sekali tidak memberikan buket itu padaku.

"Waeyo? Umma kan memintanya untuk diberikan padaku, Siwonnie," kata Kang-In protes.

"Ara! Tapi dengan satu syarat!" kata Siwon. Kang-In menatapnya. "Hyung kenalkan aku pada yeoja cantik yang tadi berperan sebagai Cinderella ya?" Pintaku memelas padanya.

Wajah hyung tampak kebingungan, aish dia memang bodoh sekali masa tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan.

"Hyung!" bentakku. "Hyung, kumohon ya," kataku memelas padanya. Tapi dia masih saja diam.

Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, kulihat sekumpulan teman-teman hyungku sedang mengerumuni seseorang. Akh! Cinderella-ku!

"Hyung, kenalkan aku pada yeoja cantik itu!" ulangku lagi. Tapi entah kenapa hyungku ini tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia malah mematung di tempat.

Ya sudah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan darimu, hyung. Kulihat senyum yang tak henti-hentinya ditunjukkan oleh yeoja cantik itu. Ingin rasanya aku singkirkan para pengganggu yang mengerumininya dan mungkin akan merebut perhatiannya.

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang semakin keras. Aku menatap yeoja cantik itu yang masih mengumbar senyumnya kepada mereka semua. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam, melihat diriku yang ada dihadapannya. Mata itu begitu indah dan bersinar terang. Senyum itu seolah-olah menarikku untuk menghampirinya lebih dekat. Kami saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, aku harus bisa tenang dan menjadikannya milikku.

"Noona! Sejak pertama aku melihatmu diatas panggung, Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu!" kataku tanpa basa basi. Dia menatapku keheranan. Aku memegang ujung jas yang kupakai untuk mengurangi rasa nervous yang ada. Aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh keberanianku.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya yeoja cilik itu. Dia menatapku penuh selidik. Aku kembangkan senyumku yang tidak pernah pupus sejak tadi.

"Choi Siwon. Kelas 4 SD!" kata Siwon. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Mianne Siwon-ah tapi aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kang-In," katanya sambil melangkah melewatiku begitu saja. Ada rasa sakit yang aku rasa, jadi Cinderellaku adalah milik hyungku yang bodoh. Saat dia berjalan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol bahuku dan mengibaskan sutra hitam miliknya. Tercium wangi bunga mawar. Dan kurasa sentuhan lembut dari sutra itu di pipi kananku. Aku berbalik mengikuti langkahnya dan melihatnya berjalan kea rah hyungku.

"Kang-In, I love you so much!" katanya sembari memeluk hyungku. Aku tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Ku lihat dia juga mencium pipi kanan hyungku.

"A…. ap…pa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Kang-In hyung tergagap. Tak kuasa lagi, rasanya sangat menyakitkan belum pernah_seumur hidupku belum pernah ada yang mengacuhkanku. Tidak ada yang akan mengacuhkan seorang Choi Siwon. Tanpa ku sadari tatapanku mulai meremang. Kang-In hyung tampak kebingungan.

"Waeyo? Bukannya kita memang pacaran," katanya sambil tersenyum dan bergelayut manja di tangan hyungku.

"Lepas!" kata Kang-In hyung, dia berjalan kearahku. "Siwonnie?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Benci! Aku benci hyung!" kataku sambil menepis tangannya.

Hal yang sangat memalukan untuk seorang Choi Siwon. Menangis dihadapan yeoja yang disukainya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berlari. Aku malu kenapa aku menangis seharusnya baik-baik sajakan? Aku ternyata sangat_Sangat Menyukai Cinderellaku.

"Siwonnie!" Hyung berteriak memanggilku.

Aku berlari meninggalkan backstage dan berjalan ke luar ke tempat parkir kendaraan. Disana aku langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil limo.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana acaranya?" tanya sang supir yang sabar menunggu kedua tuan mudanya itu.

"Paman! Ayo kita pulang!" kataku padanya, dia tampak begitu kebingungan, "Cepat!" teriakku. Barulah supir itu bergerak setelah mendengar teriakanku. Menyebalkan.

Aku benci hyung. Choi Kang-In lihat saja aku akan menjadi yang terbaik dan mengalahkanmu. Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura masuk melalui kaca mobil yang terbuka mengingatkanku padanya_ My Cinderella. Aku Choi Siwon, namja yang baru saja berusia 10 tahun. Patah Hati oleh Cinta Pertamaku yang tak ku tahu siapa dirinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahaha, saudara2 sekalian terima kasih Chap.1

Kira-kira siapa ya, Cinderellanya Wonnie oppa?

Hehehe! Kyaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Kang-in POV

.

.

.

"Kang-In, lihat siapa yang didalam sana!" kata sang appa sambil menunjukkan seorang bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Tanpa dia sadari dia tersenyum. Appanya hanya membelai rambut anaknya perlahan.

"Appa, itu adik bayi bukan?" tanya Kang-In dengan nada penuh antusias.

"Ne, sekarang Kang-In sudah jadi seorang hyung. Jadi jangan nakal dan jadilah hyung yang baik untuk dongsaengmu, ara!" kata sang appa sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo, appa. Apa lihat adik bayinya dia bangun!" kata Kang-In.

.

.

"Umma, adik bayi sedang apa?" tanya Kang-In sambil duduk di samping ummanya yang baru saja menidurkan anaknya.

"Adik bayi sedang tidur. Nanti Kang-In jaga adik bayi ya," kata Sang umma.

"Ne, Kang-In adalah hyung terbaik untuk adik bayi!" katanya sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Kang-In, appa mau ke kantor dan umma sebentar lagi akan di periksa oleh dokter. Kang-in mau ikut appa ke kantor?" tanya sang appa.

"Ani! Kang-in mau disini menjaga adik bayi," kata Kang-In.

"Baiklah, appa mengerti. Jangan nakal ne!" kata sang appa sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Nyonya Choi saatnya anda diperiksa!" katanya.

"Kang-in, jaga dongsaengmu. Umma mau bertemu dengan paman dokter dulu," kata sang umma.

"Ne!" Kang-In menjawab dengan penuh kesungguhan, bahwa dia akan menjaga dongsaengnya baik-baik.

.

.

Kang-In POV

Tidak lama setelah kepergian sang umma, Kang-In duduk dengan sikap sempurna. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha kecilnya. Dan matanya yang selalu tertuju pada dongsaenya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sama sekali tidak bergerak atau bergeming.

"Kenapa adik bayinya tidur terus sih? Kaya kuda," kataku. Dan kurasa kantuk sudah mulai mendekatiku. "Aduh, bangun Kang-In hyung! Bukan saatnya kamu tidur! Kamu harus menjaga dongsaengmu!" kataku sambil terus menepuk kedua pipiku secara bergantian.

Entah kenapa dan bagaimana tiba-tiba kelopak mata adik bayi terbuka. Dia menatap lurus padaku. Omo, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja dongsaengku menangis.

"Waeyo, baby!" aku gugup tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ku usap-usap perutnya takut, dongsaeng mungilku sakit perut. Tapi tangisnya tidak kunjung mereda. Choi Kang-In lihat apa yang kau lakukan.

"Waeyo! Please, ini Kang-In hyung! Hyungmu jangan menangis lagi ne!" kataku kalang kabut. Emang wonnie baby pikirin. Kang-In beralih pada pantat dongsaengnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pantat dongsaenya. "Ani, jangan nangis!" kata Kang-in tapi yang terjadi malahan.

"Baby-ah, kamu sangat tampan sekali! Klo tersenyum, keliatan lesung pipinya! Baby, hyung sayang sayang padamu," gumamku yang terpesona pada lesung pipi dan suara tawa dari dongsaengku.

"Aku Choi Kang-In bersungguh-sungguh akan menjaga dongsaengku dengan baik!" kataku berjanji dalam hati.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian,

"Happy birthday Wonnie!" kata semua yang ada dalam ruangan. Tapi entah mengapa Wonnie malah menangis kencang.

"Waeyo, Wonnie?" tanya sang umma pada putranya.

"Hyung! Wonnie mau Hyung! WA!" Suara tangisnya kian menggema di dalam ruangan.

Pesta ulang tahun Wonnie jadi berantakan, karena ulah Wonnie sendiri yang tidak mau meniup lilin tanpa Hyung kesayangannya.

"Wonnie! Hyungmu pasti pulang!" kata sang umma meyakinkan putranya tersebut. Wonnie yang kala itu tengah duduk di teras rumahnya diam saja. Mengacuhkan apa yang ummanya katakan.

"Wonnie, apa pulang!" kata sang appa. Dia terkejut melihat putranya duduk di anak tangga dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Waeyo, Baby?" tanya sang appa.

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Dia tampak marah karena Kang-In tidak ada di sini," jelas sang umma.

"Wonnie! Apa kau tahu bahwa hyungmu sekarang sedang berkemah?" tanya sang appa. "Besok juga hyungmu akan segera kembali," kata sang appa sambil melangkah ke dekat Siwon. Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu tak jauh dari kakinya tergeletak sebuah kue yang pasrah diinjak oleh Tuan Choi.

"Wonnie…." Ucap keduanya gugup. Siwon menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan yang sedih. Kue yang sengaja dia sisakan untuk hyungnya secara tak sengaja diijak oleh appa Choi.

"Waaa!" Siwon kembali menangis sekencang kencangnya. "H…Hyung… Ku...kue… Kue hyung!" tangisnya kian mengencang. Appa dan ummanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh appanya, Kang-In pulang berkemah. Dia tampak begitu bersemangat, berlari berkeliling rumah untuk mencari dongsaeng kesayangannya dan umma-appanya.

.

.

Kang-In POV

"Wonnie! Wonnie! Wonnie! Hyung pulang lihat apa yang hyung bawa untukmu dari pantai!" kataku sambil terus mencari-cari keberadaan semuanya. "Umma! Appa!" teriakku memanggil kedua orang tuaku. Dimana mereka kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuki ke ruang makan. Disana tampak umma yang tengah memasak dan appa yang membaca Koran paginya.

"Umma! Appa!" sapa Kang-In penuh kegembiraan.

"Kang-In, selamat datang!" kata umma sabil menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana kemahnya, menyenangkan?" tanya appa.

"Menyenangkan, appa! aku puas bermain di pantai appa! Shindong ajushi mengajakku berenang dan bermain banan boat! Rasanya menyenangkan sekali!" kataku menceritakan pengalaman liburanku. "Trus, bermain bolla volley bersama teman sekelasku Sungmin dan Yesung. Lalu, sorenya kami barbeque dipinggir pantai sambil menikmati sunset appa,"

"Baguslah! Kalau kau menikmati liburanmu!" kata appa.

"Kang-In apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya umma. Kang-In tampak berpikir keras mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin dia lupakan.

"Akh, Hyung tau! Wonnie, Selamat Ulang tahun. Ini hyung bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu," kataku sambil memberikan hadiah yang kubawa pada Siwon. Siwon diam saja dia tidak berkata sepatah katapun.

"Wonnie, bilang apa sama hyung?" kata umma mengingatkan. Siwon hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ini, Wonnie!" kataku sambil berdiri di dekatnya dan memberikan kerang laut yang kutemukan disana. Dia menatap lurus padaku.

"A…aku benci hyung…." Kata Siwon lirih.

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya. Suaranya tak terlalu jelas kudengar. Dia berdiri dan mengatakannya sengan suara yang lebih nyaring.

"Aku benci Hyung! Benci!" teriak Siwon di depan wajahku. Karena perkataannya itulah aku menjatuhkan kerang yang akan kuberikan padanya. Melihat kerang yang berserakan Siwon terdiam dia pun berlari meninggalkan aku dan umma-appa keheranan dengan sikap Siwon yang baru saja dia tunjukkan.

"Kang-In, kau tak apa?" tanya umma. Appa hanya menepuk pundakku, dia tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun. "Kang-In apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya umma sambil menghampiriku yang sedang memunguti pecahan kerang tersebut.

"Maafkan Wonie, Kang-In. Semalaman dia menunggumu dank au tahu dia sedih sekali saat kue yang dia sisihkan untukmu diinjak oleh appa. Tadi juga sepertinya dia terkejut saat kerang yang kau bawa jatuh," kata umma padaku.

"Ne, umma. Aku mengerti," kataku pada umma.

"Sudahlah biar umma yang bereskan. Kau istirahat saja," kata umma padaku.

"Ne," jawabku. Setelah sekali lagi melihat kerang yang sudah hancur berantakan. Sedangkan Siwon entah kemana dia pergi. Sepertinya dia masih marah padaku. Aku akan menemuinya lagi nanti.

Sejak saat itulah hubungan kami merenggang. Siwon berubah menjadi seseorang yang aku kenal, rupanya dia benar-benar marah padaku. Apalagi saat umma bilang kalau dia menungguku sampai malam di malam pesta ulang tahunnya. Sedangkan pada saat itu aku tengah bermain di pantai bersama dengan teman-temanku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Sungguh. Siwonnie, mianne! Aku bukan hyung yang baik untukmu.

.

.

Enam tahun kemudian, dongsaengku telah menjadi seorang namja yang tampan sekali. Aku harus bisa memberikan contoh yang baik untuknya jadi aku harus menunjukkan hal-hal yang baik untuk ku lakukan. Semoga dengan begitu, dia akan kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Umma-Appa, apa kalian masih bangun!" kataku di depan pintu sebuah kamar tak lama kemudian pintu kamar pun terbuka.

"Ada apa Kang-In?" tanya umma yang membukakan pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk ada yang ingin Kang-In katakana pada kalian berdua!" ucapku cepat.

Umma menatap pada appa yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian appa melambaikan tangannya padaku. Mengisysratkanku untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya appa sambil menatap wajahku lekat. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Appa, kumohon kalian jangan dulu berangkat ke Jepang. Besok Wonnie akan dibagi rapot!" pintaku pada mereka berdua.

"Apa kami harus meneruti keinginanmu, Kang-in! besok kami harus pergi ke Jepang!" kata appa dengan nada dingin.

"Ta…tapi aku ingin klo umma dan appa menghadiri pesta pembagian rapot kali ini, Wonnie pasti akan senang sekali!" kata Kang-In.

Umma dan appa saling berpandangan, mereka tersenyum.

"Kamu sangat menyayangi dongsaengmu itu, ya Kang-In!" kata appa sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya aku merasa begitu lega. Itu artinya appa mengabulkan permohonanku.

"Ne, gumawo appa-umma," kataku dengan senyum yang lebar. "Baiklah, Kang-in pergi dulu ne! kang-in mau tidur," kataku.

"Kang-In, gumawo. Sudah menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Siwon!" kata umma sambil memelukku. Merasa kehangatan dekapan umma aku jadi semakin malu dan bahagia.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya umma padaku. Mungkin dia tahu klo aku juga ingin mereka temani pada saat acara wisudaku nanti. Tapi aku tak kuasa menyampaikannya.

"Kang-In bisa panggilkan Siwonnie untuk menemui kami berdua," kata appa tiba-tiba.

"Ne, appa!" jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku berjal;an keluar ruangan dan bergegas ke kamar tidur Siwon. Ku ketuk pintu kamarnya perlahan takut mengusik mimpi indahnya.

"Wae?" tanya sebuah suara. Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Wah dongsaeng kesayanganku dengan wajah imutnya dan rambut yang berantakan.

"Siwonnie, umma dan appa memanggilmu!" kataku padanya.

"Ne!" jawabnya singkat. Aku pun segera berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menghadap appa-umma. Dia menatapku sekilas dengan tatapan dinginnya yang tidak bisa kumengerti.

Apa ada yang salah denganku, tampaknya Siwonnie tahu klo aku sudah bersepeda tadi. Apa dia mencium bau badanku? Ya, dia sangat suka sekali dengan segala sesuatu yang bersih dan membenci semua hal yang kotor. Aku harus bergegas untuk mandi. Klo tidak Siwon akan semakin menjauhiku.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, umma-appa akan berangkat ke Jepang. Kulihat Siwon sedang melepas kepergian mereka. Aku pun menghampirinya. Kenapa penampilanku selalu kotor sih di depan Siwon, gumamku yang baru saja bermain bola bersama anak-anak lainnya. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas,

"Kang-In jaga rumah dan Siwon baik-baik ne!" kata umma.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi umma. Aku sudah berusia 10 tahun!" kata Siwon sambil cemberut kemudian tersenyum pada ummanya. Senang sekali melihat senyumnya yang menawan, memunculkan kedua lesung pipinya yang tersembunyi.

"Baiklah, Kang-In, Siwon! Appa berangkat!" kata Appa.

"Bye!" kataku berbarengan dengan Siwon. Kami berdua melambaikan tangan kami. Setelah mobil itu menjauh dan tidak kelihatan lagi, Siwon menatapku dengan penuh selidik. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Bahkan padaku pun dia tidak tersenyum tau mengatakan hai.

"Hyung!" katanya membuatku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Ne?" betapa bodohnya aku.

"Umma dan appa bilang besok aku harus ikut denganmu ke acara wisuda kelas enam!" kata Siwon. Perkataannya menbuatku gembira.

"Baiklah, Siwonnie! Besok kau akan lihat acting hyungmu ini yang jadi pangeran!" kataku sumringah. Ku tepuk bahunya dia terdiam.

"Kau kotor hyung!" itulah apa yang dikatakan padaku. Dingin sekali bukan.

.

.

At School,

"Shindong ajushi, gumawo sudah menemani kami!" kata Kang-In berbasa-basi saat dia dan Siwon bertemu dengan Shindong.

"Appa-Umma kalian sangat khawatir dan memintaku untuk menemani kalian," jelasnya. "kajja, aku tidak mau duduk di barisan belakang!" kata Shindong ajushi mengajak kedua namja itu.

"Kita duduk di sini saja!" kata Shindong setelah menemukan tempat yang strategis untuk mereka. "Kang-In, Hwaiting!" katanya member semangat.

"Thanks ajushi," kata Kang-in sambile berpose semangat. "Siwonnie, kamu disini dengan ajushi ne!" kata Kang-In pada dongsaengnya. Siwon tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, namun dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dong-dong ajushi, jaga Siwonnie baik-baik," kata Kang-In.

.

.

Di belakang panggung,

Beberapa anak tengah bersiap-siap mengenakan kostum yang akan mereka pakai. Setelah tadi upacara penerimaan penghargaan berlalu. Kang-in merasa sangat bahagia, kali ini dia masuk tiga besar karena biasanya nilainya selalu pas-pasan, padahal dia sangat ingin memberikan contoh yang baik untuk dongsaengnya.

Kang-in tengah bersiap-siap mengenakan jubah penyihir yang akan dipakainya. Huh, kenapa bisa terbersit ide aneh seperti ini. Anak-anak perempuan berperan sebagai tokoh laki-laki sedangkan anak laki-laki akan berperan menjadi tokoh-tokoh perempuannya. Menyebalkan, bahkan dia berkata dengan penuh semangat bahwa dia akan menjadi pangeran tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang dia malah jadi seorang penyihir.

"Kang-in, jangan melamun saja. Masih untung kau berperan sebagai penyihir. Kau tidak usah memakai high-heel yang menyakitkan ini!" celetuk seorang anak yang merasa betapa perihnya memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

"Kang-In, maaf aku terlambat!" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja datang dan masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Yah, Heenim, dari mana saja kau! Cepat bersiap! Bu guru sudah menunggumu di dalam," kata Kang-In pada Heenim.

"Ne, aku segera bersiap-siap!" katanya sembari bergegas keruangan lain.

"Wah! Heenim, kau cantik sekali!" puji beberapa namja yang terkagum-kagum melihatnya sedangkan Kang-In diam saja tak bergerak. Dia lupa bagaimana harus berbicara padanya.

"Aku cantik sekali ya," puji Heenim pada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya sibuk memegangi wig yang terpasang sempurna dikepalanya.

"Yah, kau pikir itu hal yang bagus apa?" kata Kang-In kesal. Heenim menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang membuat wajah Kang-In memerah seketika.

"Adikmu pasti akan menyukainya!" kata Kang-In sambil mengambil kamera dan berfoto bersama Heenim.

.

.

Kang-In POV

Usai pergelaran kulihat Siwon berjalan ke belakang panggung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Buket bunga? Akh! Mungkin dia akan memberikannya padaku. Umma memang baik sekali. Kulihat Siwon tengah mencari seseorang.

"Siwonnie, ada apa?" kataku menegurnya. Dia tampak sedikit ragu, aku pun menyentuh pundaknya. "Kamu membawa buket bunga ini untukkukan? Terima kasih!" dengan pedenya ku katakana hal itu. Namun, entah mengapa dia mengangkat tinggi buket bunganya. Dia terlihat tidak menyukaiku sama sekali.

"Hyung! Kaukan seorang namja tak malu apa menerima buket bunga!" kata Siwon sambil memepertahankan buket bunga tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Ini dari ummakan? Sini!" kataku sembari merebut buket bunga mawar tersebut.

"Hyung!" rengeknya. Dia memasang wajah memelasnya dan membuatku ingin menjahilinya.

"Waeyo? Umma kan memintanya untuk diberikan padaku, Siwonnie," kataku penuh protes.

"Ara! Tapi dengan satu syarat!" kata Siwon. Aku menatap lurus padanya, apa sih yang diinginkan bocah ini. "Hyung kenalkan aku pada yeoja cantik yang tadi berperan sebagai Cinderella ya?" Pintanya setengah memelas.

"What The!" apa? Apa yang baru saja kudengar adalah suatu kenyataan? Apa yang dikatakan oleh dongsaeng polosku ini. Dia tampak sangat kesal, akhirnya sembari menghentakan sebelah kakinya.

"Hyung!" dia menaikkan suaranya. "Hyung, kumohon ya," kata Siwon sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Eoh!" apa yang harus kulakukan mulutku terus saja terbungkam. Apa Siwonnie menyukai Heenim. Apa?!

"Hyung, kenalkan aku pada yeoja cantik itu!" katanya lagi. Dan hal itu kembali menenggelamkan kesadaranku jauh kedalam lautan terdalam. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Kulihat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya, dia berjalan menuju Heenim. Dia terus saja menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. Dia seolah-olah akan menuju dunia tanpa kewarasan yang nyata. ANDWE!

"Noona! Sejak pertama aku melihatmu diatas panggung, Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu!" kata Siwon tanpa basa basi. Heenim pun tampak begitu kebingungan.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya HEenim dan Siwon pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Heenim tersebut.

"Choi Siwon. Kelas 4 SD!" kata Siwon. Senyum itu_Heenim tersenyum dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat pada Dongsaengku.

"Mianne Siwon-ah tapi aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kang-In," katanya sambil melangkah melewati Siwon yang berdiri mematung. Heenim perlahan berjalan ke arahku.

"Kang-In, I love you so much!" katanya sembari memelukku. Heenim pun memberikan pertunjukkan yang spektakuler.

"A…. ap…pa yang kau lakukan?!" kataku yang terkejut dengan ciuman dari heenim. Sedangkan entah kenapa dia jadi bergelayut manja memegangi tanganku seolah-olah dia memang seorang yeoja. Ku tatap dongsaengku yang masih syokh. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya bergetar. Siwonnie….. Siwonnieku menangis. hyung tergagap. Aku jadi salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Lepas!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Heenim, aku berjalan kearah Siwon. "Siwonnie?" kataku sambil menghampirinya.

"Benci! Aku benci hyung!" katanya sambil menepis tangannya.

Aku termenung sendiri. Siwon telah berlari meninggalkanku. Aku sangat kesal pada Heenim. Aku tak bisa mengejar Siwon, dia berlari dengan cepat. "Siwonnie!" teriakku memanggil namanya.

"Kang-in…." kata seseorang dibelakangku. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya marah.

"Kau tahu tidak, kau sudah mengacaukan hari terindahku!" kataku penuh penekanan. Aku sangat marah. Kulihat Heenim sangat terkejut. Badannya bergetar penuh rasa takut. "Heenim…. Maafkan aku…. Mianne…." Gumamku.

"Ani, mianne….. kang-In ah, mianne. Jongmal mianne…." Kata Heenim sambil menangis. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menjahili Siwonnie, dongsaengku?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat. Masih dalam balutan gaun cinderellanya, Heenim mencoba menatapku.

"Adikmu sangat sombong," katanya sambil menceritakan bahwa tadi dia bertabrakan dengan Siwon di luar dan dia telah berbuat tidak sopan padanya dengan cara 'Mengacuhkan seorang Kim Heechul,'

Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas berat. Tampaknya mulai sekarang Siwonnie akan lebih membenciku. Karena kukira dia benar-benar berikir telah 'jatuh cinta' pada Heenim_Cinderellanya yang cantik. Memikirkan hal itu aku jadi tertawa.

"Kang-In ah! Kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya Heenim padaku.

"Ani! Semuanya baik-baik saja….. hahahaha!" tawaku kian meledak.

.

.

.

TBC

Kalian taukan yang difikirkan Kang-In shi.

Karena author pun ikut membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya'

Hehehe….


	4. Chapter 4

Sicca lebih suka klo Heechul itu sebagai Unnienya dibandingkan oppa,

Jd setelah itu Sicca suka jailin Heechul oppa dengan pakaian kembar mereka.

Chapter III

Cinderella

.

.

.

"Heenim-ah! Bangun! Waktunya kau sekolah," bisik sebuah suara.

"Aku masih ngantuk umma… mmm… Jangan sekarang…. Sebentar lagi," gumam seorang namja yang mempererat pelukan gulingnya.

"Yah! Kim Heechul! Aku bukan ummamu, Jongie!" kata orang yang membangunkan namja manis itu. Sontak teriakannya mambuat namja itu membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Appa?" tanyanya.

"Cepatlah, bergegas. Hari ini kelulusanmu bukan? Umma sudah menunggu dibawah, appa akan mengantarkan kalian dulu ke sekolah dan menjemput Sicca dari rumah sakit arra!" kata appa.

"Nee," gumamnya lagi. Setelah appa keluar namja itu kembali merebahkan badannya, dan menutup kedua bola mata indahnya. Hingga terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membuatnya benar-benar bangun.

"Kim Heechul!"

Ne, dialah uri Cinderella aka Kim Heechul atau Heenim. Seorang namja 'tampan' kelas 6, sekarang adalah hari terakhirnya di Sekolah Dasar. Hari terakhirnya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Hari ini hari yang sangat special tapi entah kenapa dia sendiri datang terlambat.

Kim Heechul membuka, pintu mobilnya dan segera bergegas kearah aula tanpa menunggu umma dan appanya.

"Mianne….." kataku dengan mata terbelalak pada namja imut yang ada didepannya. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Heechul sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Namun apa yang terjadi namja kecil tadi malah menepis uluran tangannya. Tak pernah ada yang menolak Kim Heechul, namja sialan. Gerutu Heenim dalam hati.

"Minggir." katanya dengan nada dingin. Kesal dengan perilakunya Heechul pun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Meski dia merasa tidak enak hati, dia pun berbalik. Hingga terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namja tadi yang ditabraknya.

"Siwon-ah!" panggil seorang ajushi. Namanya Siwon. Hanya itu yang diketahuinya. Dia pun segera bergegas ke belakang panggung menemui teman-temannya.

"Kang-In, maaf aku terlambat!" kata Heenim dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan Namja yangbernama Kang-In melihat sobatnya tersebut dan berkata.

"Yah, Heenim, dari mana saja kau! Cepat bersiap! Bu guru sudah menunggumu di dalam," kata Kang-In pada Heenim.

"Ne, aku segera bersiap-siap!" katanya sembari bergegas keruangan lain. Ya, hari ini kami akan bermain drama 'Cinderella' entah dari mana munculnya ide gila ini hingga mereka saling bertukar peran.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Heechul pada gurunya yang tengah mendanadaninya. Wajah bu guru tampak merona entah karena malu tau kagum.

"Kamu begitu…. Cantik, Heechul-ah!" kata Bu Guru. Heenim memandang bayangannya di cermin. 'Cantik' mungkin kata yang tepat jika dia adalah seorang yeoja. Tapi dia adalah seorang Kim Heechul namja tulen.

"Bu guru, tampan Ok?!" kata Heechul tak suka. Usai di make up, dia berjalan keluar dengan wajah yang 'cantik'?

"Teman-teman. Lihat!" katanya sambil menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan mereka. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Wah! Heenim, kau cantik sekali!" puji beberapa namja yang terkagum-kagum melihatnya sedangkan Kang-In diam saja tak bergerak.

"Aku cantik sekali ya," puji Heenim pada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya sibuk memegangi wig yang terpasang sempurna dikepalanya.

"Yah, kau pikir itu hal yang bagus apa?" kata Kang-In kesal. Heenim menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang membuat wajah Kang-In memerah seketika.

"Adikmu pasti akan menyukainya!" kata Kang-In sambil mengambil kamera dan berfoto bersama Heechul.

"Sicca juga akan datang hari ini," jelas Heechul sambil berpose bersama dengan Kang-In.

"Hei, kalian berdua cepet. Dramanya mau mulai tuh!" ajak temannya yang lain. Heechul dan Kang-In pun memisahkan diri dan bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

.

.

Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Heechul menyukai suara rebut itu. Dia bahkan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Panggung benar-benar sebuah dunia yang ajaib untuknya. Tempat dimana dia bisa menjadi siapa saja dan hanyut tenggelam dalam riuh gemuruh suara penonton.

Dari atas panggung Heechul bisa melihat wajah umma-appanya yang tersenyum, juga wajah manis adik tersayangnya Jesicca yang terus memanggil dan meneriakkan namanya. Usai memberikan penghormatan terakhir Heechul segera bergegas menemui keluarganya.

"Pertunjukkan yang menakjubkan, sayang," puji sang umma sambil memeluknya.

"Gumawo, umma," jawab Heechul sambil memeluk ummanya tersebut.

"Akh! Ingin rasanya appa punya anak perempuan. Hal itu akan membuat appa dikelilingi para bidadari cantik," katanya. Heechul menatapnya tidak suka.

"Appa, bagaimana pun aku itu namja," katanya penuh penekanan. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja kecil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Unnie, cantik sekali," ucapnya polos.

"Ani, sicca. Panggil 'oppa' ne," pinta Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Unnie!" panggil Sicca lagi.

"….." Heechul tak bisa kata apa-apa lagi jika ia memintanya merubah panggilan tersebut tentu Sicca akan segera menangis atau bisa-bisa dia jatuh pingsan. Ya, keadaan Sicca yang sedikit bermasalah dengan kesehatan membuatnya tak pernah bisa marah padanya dan menuruti apapun keinginan adiknya itu.

"Mianne, oppa," kata Sicca ragu. Dia takut jika Heechul oppa marah padanya. Hechul hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa, tidak mungkin marah padamu. Kamu bisa panggil oppa ini 'Unnie' jika kau memang menyukainya," jawab Heechul sambil membelai rambut adiknya.

"Unnie! Sicca senang sekali!" kata Jessica sambil memeluk Hechul.

"Ayo, kita berfoto bersama," ajak sang appa. Mereka berpoto dengan penampilan Heechul yang cantik.

"Appa, aku akan menemui teman-temanku dulu," kata Heechul saat dia teringat bahwa mereka akan berkumpul sebentar setelah penampilan mereka tadi sukses besar.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Karena perjalanan kita masih jauh," kata sang umma mengingatkan. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir, Heechul tinggal dikota ini. Pekerjaan appanya yang sering berpindah-pindah membuatnya harus berpisah dengan teman-teman yang disukainya.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya kea belakang panggung. Disana dia akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan teman-temannya. Saat dia memasuki ruangan tersebut, kedatangannya disambut gembira bahkan beberapa teman memberikan ucappan selamat tanpa henti dan juga buket bunga.

"Hyung, kenalkan aku pada yeoja cantik itu!" terdengar sebuah suara rengekan yang menyebalkan untuk seorang Kim Heechul. Dia melihat seorang namja cilik yang tadi merengek itu terdiam menatap lurus padanya. Entah kenapa pandangannya membuatnya merasa malu dan mukanya jadi memanas. Namja itu sepertinya dia mengenalinya, siapa? Piker Heechul.

Perlahan namja cilik itu menghampirinya, dan tanpa ragu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan sulit dia cerna.

"Noona! Sejak pertama aku melihatmu diatas panggung, Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu!" kata namja yang bernama Siwon tanpa basa basi. Heechul menatapnya kebingungan. Dia merasa sesaat kepalanya hendak mengangguk namun, bukan seorang Kim Heechul namanya yang termakan dengan pujia manis namja menyebalkan itu.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Heechul dingin. Dia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi dimana namja cilik bernama Siwon itu menepis tangannya dan sekarang malah namja itu mengatakan saranghae tanpa basa-basi. Siwon tersenyum dan jujur senyumnya membuat Kim Heechul melayang dan menyesali pertanyaannya tadi. Dia menyukai kedua lesung pipi namja itu.

"Choi Siwon. Kelas 4 SD!" kata Siwon. Heechul mengerjapkan kedua matanya, oh jadi si cilik itu adiknya Kang_in bear yang tengah berdiri mematung disana. Seulas senyum Heechul tunjukkan pada namja bernama Choi Siwon tersebut. Dia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan namja manis itu.

"Mianne Siwon-ah, tapi aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kang-In," kata Heechul dengan namda yang dibuat-buat. Dia menatap Siwon lekat, manatap namja manis itu kehilangan senyumnya untuk beberapa saat. It's show time. Pikir Heechul sambil melewati namja yang tengah mematung tersebut. Balasan karena menghina harga diri seorang Kim Heechul.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kang-In bear yang tengah mematung. Mungkin dia masih kaget dengan kenyataan yang dilihatnya tadi. Masih tenggelam dalam arus yang tak bisa dia lawan karena dongsaengnya baru saja menembak seorang namja tulen bernama Kim Hechul.

"Kang-In, I love you so much!" kata Heechul sambil memberikan kecupan pada pipi kanan Kang-In. Kang-In tampak begitu terkejut dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"A…. ap…pa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Kang-In dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Dia sangat terkejut dengan ciuman yang diberikn oleh Heechul. Heechul malah melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Kang-In yang kekar. Ya, pembalasan dari seorang Kim Heechul.

Namun, entah kenapa pandangannya tertuju pada namja cilik yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya. Namja itu mengepalkan kedua tanggannya, dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Saat dia melihatnya wajah namja itu begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Wajahnya memerah dengan kedua bola matanya yang indah yang sejak tadi bercahaya penuh kepeercayaan dan tanpa keraguan.

.

.

"Unnie!" teriak seseorang disamping telinga Heechul, panggilan itu membuatnya terduduk di kursi.

"Sicca, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin oppamu jadi budge apa?" kata Heechul sambil memegangi kedua telinganya. Jessica hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya tidak suka.

"Oppa," panggil Sicca manja. Dia tidak ingin oppa kesayangannya memarahinya.

"Wea!?" kata Heechul sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Apa yang sedang oppa pikirkan?" tanya Sicca manja.

"Tidak, oppa tidak memikirkan apa-apa," Jawab Heechul berbohong. "dan anak kecil tidak perlu tahu urusan orang dewasa, Ok" kata Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Sicca.

"Oppa!" Sicca sangat kesal jika oppanya menyimpan rahasia padanya.

"Sudahlah, cepat siapkan makan malam!" kata Heechul meminta adiknya untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat….."

.

.

.

Heechul POV

Akh! Sungguh memalukan, kenapa aku ada di sini dengan penampilan yang,…. Akh! Benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Mana lagi Sicca, dia meninggalkanku disini sendirian. Bagaimana klo ada om-om genit dan mengira bahwa aku benar-benar 'yeoja'. Aigo! Atau jangan-jangan…. Jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Aku segera berlari di tengah keramaian malam tahun baru. Aku harus mencari Sicca mungkin dia tersesat dan sedang menangis entah dimana. Seharusnya hal ini tidak ku setujui, memakai pakaian yeoja dan sepatu yang menyakitkan ini memperlambat langkahku.

Brukkk!

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Kim Heechul yang malang.

"Mianne," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan. Kulihat beberapa barang milikku dan milik orang itu berserakkan.

"Taka pa, aku juga tidak berhati-hati! Kau tak apa-apakan?" tanyanya lembut penuh perhatian. Kuangkat wajahku dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Bola mata hitam yang ku kenal entah dimana…

Entah mengapa pandangannya begitu menusukku. Tenanglah, dia menganggapmu seorang 'yeoja' jadi dia tidak akan memukulmu.

"Barang-barang anda tuan…." Aku mencoba menyebutkan namanya.

"Siwon, terima kasih!" kata namja itu. Siwon nama yang cukup familiar untukku. "Anda?" tanya namja itu. Tapi dari kejauhan kulihat sosok Sicca adikku yang tengah diganggu oleh beberapa orang namja membuatku naik darah dan berlari meninggalkan namja itu. Heeppa to the resque….

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sicca marah, saat seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya menarik pergelangan tanggannya.

"Ayolah, bergabung bersama kami," ajak namja jahat itu.

"Tidak! Aku sudah janjian dengan orang lain! Dengan oppaku!" kata Sicca sambil menekan rasa takutnya.

"Mana kulihat kau tidak dengan kekasihmu," kata namja yang kedua.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakku saat mereka memegang tangan Sicca.

"Akh! Lihat ternyata ada nona yang cantik yang akan menemani kita mala mini kawan!" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"….." Jessica menatap pada 'Unnie'-nya. Dengan tatapan sayang.

"Ayo, ikutlah dengan kami manis!" kata namja bajingan itu.

Perkataannya sungguh membuatku naik darah. Apa lagi perkataannya yang memanggilku 'manis', Kim Heechul bisa menerima sebutan bahwa dia 'cantik' tapi tidak dengan 'manis'. Dengan cepat ku tonjok muka para berandalan itu satu persatu sehingga mereka terkejut.

"Kau bilang aku 'manis'!" teriakku dengan nada tinggi. Nada seorang namja, yang membuat mereka ketakutan dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"Nona, anda lupa handponemu," kataku perlahan namun nampaknya yeoja iu sangat terburu-bur. Dia segera bergegas meningalkanku yang berdiri mematung karena aroma rambutnya yang menghipnotisku.

Ku lihat dia berlari kearah sana, dan juga…..

"Kau bilang aku 'manis'!" kulihat yeoja yang ku kejar tadi karena handphoneya yang terjatuh itu memukul beberapa namja yang mengganggu 'temannya'. Hal itu membuatku berpikir ulang. Perlukah aku menemuinya. Dia sangat kuat untuk ukuran seorang 'yeoja'. Aku menyukainya, sambil ku kembangkan senyumku.

.

.

.

"Oppa…. Aku takut….." isak Jessica menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dekapan oppanya Kim Heechul.

"Sudah, oppa bilangkan. Jangan menjauh dari sisi oppa, kau membuat oppa khawatir," kata Heechul sambil memeluk Jessica.

"Mianne, oppa. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Jessica.

"Jangan takut, oppa ada disisimu," kata Heechul sambil memeluk Jessica dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Nona, maaf," panggil seseorang.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?!" tanya Heechul kesal. Namja yang berdiri di depannya menatap kebingungan apa pukulan tadi membuatnya 'amnesia'.

"Aku Siwon. Ini handpone anda," kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan Handpone milik Heechul.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ah," kata Heechul. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya yang selalu bersembunyi.

"Anda kuat sekali! Aku menyukai yeoja yang kuat, namun lain kali kalian berhati-hatilah. Aku tak ingin kau terluka apa lagi, sampai tanganmu memerah seperti ini," kata Siwon yang tanpa di sangka-sangka dia mengecup tangan kanan Heechul yang memerah akibat pukulan yang dilancarkannya tadi. Dan hal itu kontan membuat wajah Heechul merah padam. Dan

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Ribuan kembang api menyala, menghiasi malam tahun baru mereka. Bunyi ledakan kembang api itu membuat Siwon dan Heechul menatap kearah langit malam yang penuh dengan bunga menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah karena malu.

"Selamat tahun baru noona," kata Siwon sambil kembali mengecup punggung tangan Heechul.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Look!

Apa yang dilakukan Siwon oppa sama uri oppa (Heechul)

Author sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi.

Heeppa, Wonppa. Mianne!


	5. Chapter 5

Sembari begadang nulis ff singkat ini!

Enjoy ne! Met mamingan ja!

Thor lg 'Merana' TT

Chapter V

My Friend

Hari yang indah untuk seorang Kim Heechul, saat ini dia tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Heenim, umma berangkat ke rumah sakit dulu," kata yeoja itu.

"Ne, umma apakah kau sudah mendengarnya!" kata Heechul alis Heenim ingin perhatian dari ummanya.

"Apa?" tanya ummanya seperti berpura-pura.

"Tadi malam Sicca menelponku, katanya appa dan Sicca sudah ada di Korea. Sicca ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku," kata Heechul.

"Itu bagus," jawab ummanya.

"Tapi, appa melarangnya untuk tinggal bersama dengan kita, bisakah umma membantunya," pinta Heechul.

"Mianne, Heenim. Umma tidak bisa membantu Sicca. Lagi pula kalau dia tinggal disini, dia mau tidur dimana. Kita itu orang…" dia menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada Sicca, mungkin appa akan menyewakan sebuah apartemen untuknya, dan yang kulakukan hanyalah menjenguknya diakhir pekan bagaimana?" tanya Heechul.

"Baiklah!" jawab Sang Umma, dia mengecup kening Heechul. "Jangan buat masalah di sekolah. Sekarang kau sudah kelas 2 SM Senior High School," katanya mengingatkan. Mendengarnya Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, harusnya tahun ini dia naik kelas 3 tapi entah mengapa dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang mengharuskannya beristirahat total selama 4 bulan penuh dan tentunya hal itu menghambat perkembangannya.

"Umma berangkat dulu ne!" kata sang umma sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement kecil mereka.

Sepeninggal ummanya, Heechul terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan sarapannya. Sejujurnya dia kangen pada appa dan Sicca tapi apa daya, karena appa yang duluan selingkuh dari ummanya dia dan Sicca harus berpisah.

.

.

.

Heechul POV

Terdengar suara lentingan bel panjang berbunyi, beberapa anak tengah berlarian untuk segera memasuki gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup. Akh! Terlambat! Keluhku. Yah saatnya menggunakan jalan masuk rahasia (jangan ditiru ne!). Kulangkahkan kakiku dan sejenak kulihat diantara mereka yang terlambat ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Apakah aku mengenalnya?

"Yah!" dia tampak begitu kesal. Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya, namja itu? Tanpa sadar kulihat dirinya yang hendak meninggalkan gerbang dan mungkin kembali lagi ke rumahnya.

"Hei! Ikutlah denganku, aku tahu jalan masuk lainnya," kataku padanya. Dia tampak begitu terkejut dengan ajakanku. "Kajja!" ku tarik tangannya.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan pintu masik lain?" tanyanya yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah tembok yang tingginya sekitar 2 meteran. Dia tampak sedikit kecewa dan hendak berbalik.

"Ayolah, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa mendaki tembok setinggi 2 meter ini!" kataku menyindirnya. Huh, aku yang bodoh mengajak anak ingusan. "Huff!" aku berusaha untuk menaikkan badanku sekarang aku begitu menyesal kenapa badanku kecil sekali coba kalau aku suka berolahraga.

Dan tiba-tiba saja badanku terangkat dengan ringannya. "Akh! Berhasil!" kataku riang. Tapi kurasa seseorang tengah memegang pinggangku. Dan benar saja anak baru itu tengah membantuku untuk naik.

"Akh!" rintihnya saat dengan sengaja ku jejakkan kakiku dipundaknya. Kini aku tengah duduk diatas tembok tersebut dan kuulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Ayo!" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Sentuhan yang hangat, rasanya aku pernah merasakan sentuhan tangannya. Namja itu pun naik dan kini bisa ku tatap kedua matanya yang indah.

"Waaa!" teriak kami berdua saat kami mendarat di belakang sekolah.

"Kau!" teriakku padanya. Kami dalam posisi yang tak nyaman. Aku duduk diatasnya dan AKH! Aku melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kau…." Itu adalah kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan olehnya karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah aku menampar wajah tampan tak berdosanya.

"Hei! Hei, kau!" panggilnya berulang-ulang. Tahun ajaran baru yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"Hei! Hei, kau!" teriakku memanggilnya. Namja yang baru saja ku kenal. Menyebalkan, kenapa dia menamparku. Tadi kan hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Seharusnya aku yang marah, pakaianku jadi kotor. Aku harus segera menghubungi Shindong ajushi untuk membawakan pakaian ganti.

"Sepatu siapa ini?" tanyaku keheranan. Akh, pasti milik namja tersebut. Biarkan sajalah. Kataku namun, itu artinya dia bertelanjang kaki. Akh, bukan urusanku untuk mengkhawatirkannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju koridor sekolah, nampaknya namja tadi bukan anak kelas 10, dia sudah hafal seluk beluk sekolah ini. Berarti dia anak kelas 2 atau 3. Huh! Kenapa aku mesti mencarinya.

"Yah! Kim Heechul, kembali kemari kau?!" terdengar sebuah. Diikuti dengan derap langkah yang menderu.

Brukk!

Aku kembali memangku sosok menawan yang telah menamparku.

"Akh!" ringisnya kesakitan. Dia berusaha bangkit dan temannya mendekat kearahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak bisa lari dariku!" kata seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan kami.

"Tolonglah, Mr. Ran. Aku tidak terlambat kok," ucapnya mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Lalu dimana sepatumu, hah!" kata orang yang bernama Mr. Ran.

"Aku menjatuhkannya, memang kenapa?" tanya namja itu dengan tatapan yang tidak mau kalah.

"Kau jangan berbohong. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama 2 tahun ini," kata Mr. Ran masih tak percaya.

"Tapi,…" namja itu yang bernama Kim Heechul tampak begitu kesal. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kecewa karena Mr. Ran tidak mempercayainya.

"Ini sepatumu bukan?" kataku sambil menunjukkan sepatu miliknya.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan, aku menjatuhkan sepatuku dari lantai 2 dan sekarang aku sedang mencarinya. Ayo, Siwonnie!" katanya sembari menarikku menjauh dari Mr. Ran.

"Lepas!" kataku yang tak suka disentuh olehnya. Dia menatapku tak percaya. Ku lihat dirinya, seorang namja yang cukup tampan dengan dua bola mata yang tampak besar seperti seorang yeoja dan…. Rasanya aku mengenalnya.

"Terima kasih untuk sepatunya," katanya sambil menepukku dengan sepatunya yang kotor.

"Jangan mendekat!" kataku kasar. Aku terdiam merasa sedikit bersalah padanya, "….."

"Hahaha…. Penyakit yang aneh, Siwonnie! Hahaha," katanya sambil terus tertawa. Aku membersihkan lengan seragamku, entah kenapa aku tidak membencinya.

"Berhentilah tertawa," kataku padanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Trims, buat sepatunya, Ok!" katanya dan berbalik hendak menjauh. Entah kenapa tangan kananku terulur untuk mengehentikannya.

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau memanggilku Siwonnie?" tanyaku padanya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berfikir mungkin telah melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Jadi, namamu Siwonnie?" tanya namja itu.

"Ani, aku Choi Siwon," kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Dia berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Namun, dia akhirnya tersenyum. Entah mengapa senyumnya membuat jantungku berdebar.

"Ternyata aku punya kekuatan super," celotehnya, "Kim Heechul imnida," katanya sambil menjabat tanganku, "Sepertinya tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan untukku Siwonnie!" kata Heechul sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Ya, sepertinya tahun ini akan menyenangkan," kataku padanya. Dia teman pertama yang kudapat di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Kim Heechul nama yang bagus, aku mengggenggam tangannya. Entah kemana perginya kepribadianku si 'Mr. Bersih' sepertinya aku bisa menerimanya sedikit.

"Yah! Siwonnie, bel masuk. Bye!" katanya sambil melepaskan tautan tangan kami. Dia melambaikan tangannya.

Yah, pakaianku kotor! Entah kenapa kepribadian 'Bersihku' sudah kembali. Dan namja yang bernama Kim Heechul itu sudah pergi menjauh entah kemana. namja yang aneh, gumamku. akh, berarti nanti aku harus memanggilnya hyung. padahal kelakuannya tadi tidak baik ditiru oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, aku tak akan memanggilnya hyung. Enak saja,

.

.

.

Mendengar namja itu menyebutkan namanya 'Choi Siwon', wajah Heechul berubah. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Dia tak mau berlama-lama disana dan segera saja Heechul meningalkan Siwon sendirian. Namun, dia pun berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Heechul apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Yah rupanya kau Changmin, kukira siapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Kau selamat juga dari genggaman Mr. Ran, aku salut," kata Changmin.

"Yah, sepetinya aku akan menyukai tahun ini, Minnie!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, Hyung kau seperti orang yang kasmaran saja," kata Changmin.

"Mungkin," jawab Heechul sambil menepuk bahu Changmin. Dia tersenyum bahagia, sepertinya dia akan mempunyai sahabat baru. Yang dia harus lakukan hanyalah menutup mulutnya.

"Hyung, kulihat tadi kau bersama dengan seseorang, siapa dia?"tanya Changmin.

"Oh, dia. Siwon, Choi Siwon," jelas Heechul.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Changmin tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Memamngnya ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Hyung, kau tak tahu bahwa Siwon adalah artis pendatang baru yang memperoleh penghargaan di acara Grammy kemarin?!" kata Changmin. Heechul terdiam, dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang namja itu dia hanya tahu bahwa namja itu 'Choi Siwon' adiknya 'Choi Kang-In'.

"Benarkah?!" kata Heechul tidak percaya.

"Iya, hyung. Andai kau bisa mengajaknya bergabung dengan club kita pasti menyenangkan," jelas Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya bergabung dengan club kita," kata Heechul penuh semangat.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah, kira2 diajakin Club apa ya?

Trus appa Siwon mau diajakin bareng ma Heechul and Changmin.

Hihihi, diluar dugaan muncul Changminnie.

Buat Kang-In oppa and Sicca Unnie maaf belum bisa dikeluarkan,


	6. Chapter 6

Anyeong, everyone.

Banyak pertanyaan yang masuk ntar thor jawab diakhir cerita ne,

Enjoy this Story

Chapter VI

Club Drama

.

.

.

Jalanan dikoridor kali ini begitu sepi. Siwon yang baru saja tiba dihalaman sekolah berjalan dengan santai. Dia melihat seseorang tengah berlari menyeberangi lapangan bola sekolahnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok itu. Seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu mengusiknya. Siwon tahu dia adalah Cinderellanya. Sudah dua kali dia bertemu dan dia bisa langsung mengenalinya seperti malam tahun baru kemarin.

Siwon yakin itu adalah Cinderellanya, meski wajah cantiknya ditutupi oleh sebuah syal yang menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya.

"Cinderella…" gumamnya sambil berlari untuk mengikuti sosok itu.

"Akh!" terdengar suara teriakan seseorang. Siwon mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Kau mengagetkan aku, Minnie!" kata seseorang. Siwon mengintip dibalik tembok tampak Cinderellanya tengah berbicara pada seseorang. Dia berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka katakana namun nihil.

.

"Hyung kenapa kau memakai pakaian anak perempuan?" tanya Changmin.

"Oh, ini!" kata Heechul sambil memutar-mutar badannya seperti seorang Princess.

"Hyung, kau tampak mengerikan!" kata Changmin. Mendengranya Heechul hanya tersenyum geli.

Siwon terus memperhatikan mereka berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Cinderellanya berputar-putar menunjukkan penampilannya pada namja yang dipanggilnya 'Minnie'. Dia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Minnie, apa kau membawa baju olah ragamu?" tanya Heechul.

"Ya, waeyo hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Pinjam, ya!" kata Heechul. "Bajuku basah," kata Heechul.

"Kenapa bisa basah dan kau memakai pakaian yeoja? Apa kau sudah punya seorang pacar, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aish! Sudahlah jangan banyak omong. Aku perlu seragammu sekarang," kata Heechul sembari mendorong Changmin.

"Aww! Sakit! Bersikap lebih lembutlah sedikit, noona!" canda Changmin.

"Yak! Jangan membuatku naik darah dan memukulimu, Shim Changmin!" teriak Heechul. Siwon hendak melanjutkan penyelidikannya. Namun seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Mr. Ran! Selamat pagi!" sapa Siwon.

"Kau teman Kim Heechul bukan?" tanya Mr. Ran. Siwon tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Mr. Ran. Siwon membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah menjauhi Mr. Ran. "Hei, 'Mr. Perfect' itu koridor kelas dua!" katanya mengingatkan Siwon.

"Akh! Iya. Seperinya aku tersesat." Kata Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Kua pikir karena kau seorang artis kau bisa berbuat semaumu," kata Mr. Ran sebal. Tahun ini bertambah satu orang biang kerok, menurutnya. "Kim Heechul, anak yang suka berkelahi dan Choi Siwon si 'Mr. Perfect'. Huh seorang selebritis baru," gumamnya tidak suka.

Sedangkan Siwon, dia cemberutt sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Cinderellanya lagi. Dia juga senag karena Cinderellanya adalah siswi disekolahnya. Dan dia tidak suka saat melihat Cinderellanya menarik tangan namja itu mesra.

"Ya, Shim Chanagmin! Aku akan menyelidikinya," gumam Siwon.

.

.

.

Di ruang ganti,

"Hyung, sudah belum?" tanya Changmin.

"Ya, sebentar lagi!" jawab Heechul. Dia segera keluar dari ruang ganti. Kini dia telah memakai baju olah raga milik Changmin. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Heechul.

"Ok!" jawab Changmin. "Hyung, apa kau yakin akan menemui namja terkenal itu?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku sudah memutuskan kita akan merekrut Siwonnie," kata Heechul bersemangat.

"Apa kau tidak lelah! Selama ini dia menolak ajakanmu, hyung," kata Changmin mengingatkan.

"Itu karena dia belum mengenalku! sekarang sudah seminggu jadi dia sudah mengenalku dan akan bergabung dengan klub kita!" kata Heechul. Changmin kebingungan.

"Baiklah! Terserah kau saja, hyung!" sahut Changmin.

"Kajja, kita temui dia sekarang!" ajak Heechul.

"Mwo?! Pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Changmin.

"Kajja!" ajak Heechul setengah menyeret Changmin.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah ada yang mencarimu!" kata seorang namja. Siwon menatap jengah. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang buruk selain dia kehilangan jejak sang Cinderella. Dia dikejutkan pulka dengan banyaknya hadiah yang disimpan diatas mejanya. Dia tengah memasukkan hadiah-hadiah tersebut kedalam tas yang dipinjamnya dari salah seorang temannya.

"Siapa sich yang mencariku!" gerutu Siwon. Dia tersenyum manis pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang merupakan para Siwoniest.

Siwon keluar dan melihat namja yang dikenalnya baik sejak kemarin. Namja yang selalu menegjarnya dan memintanya untuk bergabung di klub drama, yanghanya beranggotakan dia sendiri.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Siwon saat melihat sosok itu. Namja dengan pakaian olah raga itu tersenyum padanya, Siwon berusaha mengalihkan pperhatiannya. Dia selalu merasa risih dan enggan untuk berteman dengan orang yang ceroboh seperti dirinya.

"Siwonnie, apakah kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Heechul.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan klub drama. Aku sibuk syuting," jawab Siwon dingin. Dia menatap Heechul yang tampak kecewa. Tapi setidaknya hal yang menyebalkan dalam hidupnya bisa berkurang satu.

"Ayolah, tidak semua yang kau dengar itu benar," kata Heechul. Siwon menaikkan alisnya yang tebal, seolah bertanya pada Heechul. "Bergabunglah denganku!" ajak Heechul.

"Tidak mau! Jika pada akhirnya nanti kita tetap dibubarkan, hanya buang-buang waktuku saja," jawab Siwon dingin.

"Tidak, kita tidak berdua tapi bertiga!" jawab Heechul.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan satu anggota lagi, namanya Shim Changmin!" kata Heechul menunjuk pada namja yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hyung! Kau! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin. Namun Heechul menginjak kaki Changmin. Sehingga namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"See, ada aku, kau dan Changmin, bagaimana?" tanya Heechul pada Siwon. Siwon cukup terkejut mendengar nama 'Shim Changmin' namja yang tadi pagi bersama dengan 'Cinderellanya'.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, dia tidak ingin bergabung dengan klub drama yang nantinya mungkin akan menambah kesibukannya, nanti.

"Baiklah," jawab Siwon.

"Jinja?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

"Ne," jawab Siwon ragu. Dia ingin bertemu dengan 'Cinderellanya', dia tidak tahu bahwa namja yang tengah berdiri di depannya adalah sang 'Cinderella'.

"Thank you Siwonnie!" kata Heechul dengan gembira. Dia melompat dan memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Sesak!" kata Siwon sambil menjauhkan tubuh Heechul yang menempel padanya.

"Ayo, Changmin!" kata Heechul senang. dia mengajak Changmin pergi dari sana.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengajakku. Aku kan ikut Basket," kata Changmin.

"Sudahlah, kau anggota ke-2 klubku," kata Heechul.

"Akh! Kau hanya menyusahkanku saja!" kata Changmin. Dia tidak mampu menolak keinginan Hyungnya itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas satu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang termenung.

"Siwon-ah, kau benar akan bergabung dengan Klub Drama sekolah kita?" tanya salah seorang temannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya!" katanya dengan raut wajah serius. "Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu," katanya sambil mengajak Siwon duduk di kursinya.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas, Siwon duduk di depan namja itu yang mengaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tidak berinteraksi dengan banyak orang dan tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Kau berani sekali, asal kau tahu saja klub drama sekolah kita ityu bermasalah!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Siwon semakin penasaran.

"Orang yang tadi kau temui adalah Kim Heechul bukan?" kata Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi begini. Menurut kabar yang ku dengar, Kim Heechul berkelahi dengan tiga orang namja berpengaruh disekolah ini. Tidak ada alasan yang cukup menguatkan hal tersebut, namun mereka bertiga terluka cukup parah. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah anak kepala sekolah kita, dia mengadukan hal tersebut dan alhasil, Kim Heechul tidak naik kelas. Klub drama pun yang tadinya banyak anggotanya menjadi sepi. Satu per satu anggotanya keluar. Yang tersisa hanyalah Kim Heechul! Kuperingatkan kau jangan bermain-main dengan Kim Heechul!" kata Kyuhyun menegaskan. Siwon menelan ludahnya sendiri, sepertinya dia masuk ke kandang Srigala berbulu domba. Wajah artisnya yang tampan akan babak belur.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi!" kata Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Siwon.

"Tidak, aku akan mencari tahu soal Cinderellaku. Hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah untukku, benarkan?" pikir Siwon. "Ukh! Aku bingung!" gumam Siwon.

.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Terdengar bunyi bel, semua anak-anak berlari keluar dari sekolah. Siwon bergegas mencari-cari Heechul. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk bersama dengannya dan terluka. Bisa-bisa popularitasnya sebagai artis berkurang.

"Hyung!" panggil Siwon namun sepertinya Heechul tidak mendengar panggilannya. Dia malah berlari ke gerbang dan melambai pada seseorang.

"Sicca!" panggil Heechul. Dia tersenyum manis, dan membuat Siwon yang melihatnya tertegun. Apakah Kim Heechul begitu berbahaya? Siwon melihat seorang yeoja melambai pada Heechul. Mereka tertawa bahkan Heechul memeluk yeoja itu tanpa ragu. Siwon merasa sedikit jengah. Namun, dia penasaran, rasanya perawakan yeoja itu dia kenal. Mirip dengan Cinderellanya.

"Lebih baik aku mengikuti mereka!" batin Siwon.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sicca sambil melepas pelukan Heechul.

"Kita makan siang dulu di café, maukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku senang sekali!" kata Sicca.

"Kajja!" ajak Heechul. Mereka berdua bergandeng tangan menuju sebuah café yang tidak jauh darii sekolah mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu jika Siwon tengah mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Heechul dan Sicca masuk ke dalam café dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Kemudian mereka memesan makanan. Mereka bercanda tawa. Siwon menatap dengan tidak suka. Dia tidak mengerti akan perasaannya.

"Oppa, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Jessica setengah berbisik.

"Hmm, biarkan saja," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut Sicca. Siwon terkejut. Dia yang tengah meminum soda jadi tersedak.

"Akh! Siwonnie, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Heechul.

"Akh! Hyung…" Siwon gugup. Melihat Siwon yang nerves Heechul menghampirinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul. Dia memberikan segelas air putih padanya.

"Ne," jawab Siwon. Dia merasa malu, ketahuan tengah mengikuti hyungnya.

"Oppa?" tanya Sicca. Siwon menatap wajah yeoja itu. Bukan 'Cinderellanya'.

"Bergabunglah bersama kami, Siwonnie!" ajak Heechul. Dia tersenyum Siwon tersipu malu.

"Ne," jawab Siwon gugup.

Mereka duduk bersama.

"Sicca, nanti oppa tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang!" kata Heechul. Sicca yang mendengarnya cemberut.

"Oppa, akukan ingin pulang bersamamu," ucap Jessica manja.

"Mianne, tapi oppa harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu!" kata Heechul.

"Klo begitu aku ikut dengan oppa saja, ya?" kata Jessica manja.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Heechul. Jessica mempoutkan bibirnya. "Oppa, akan mengunjungimu nanti!" kata Heechul.

"Jinja?" tanya Jessica.

"Ne!" kata Heechul. Jessica tersenyum manis. Heechul kembali membelai rambut panjang Jessica. Siwon hanya diam, dia seperti seorang 'kambing congek' disana.

"Baiklah, oppa bayar dulu!" kata Heechul.

"Ani, aku yang traktir oppa!" kata Jessica sambil melangkah ke kasir. Sepeninggalnya Jessica, Heechul menatap Siwon. Siwon mencoba menghindari tatapan Heechul.

"So, ada yang ingin kau katakana Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul tegas. Siwon diam saja. Dia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"Mianne, aku mengikuti kencanmu!" kata Siwon gugup. Mendengar jawaban Siwon Heechul tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Siwon.

"Manisnya, Siwonnie!" kata Heechul. Siwon tertegun. Dia tidak merasa risih saat Heechul membelai rambutnya. Dia malah tertunduk malu.

"Oppa!" kata Jessica sambil menghampiri keduanya. "Aku pulang dulu" kata Jessica pada Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Dia pun mengecup kening Jessica. Siwon yang melihatnya, diam. Bukan hal yang dia sukai. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Hati-hati dijalan!" kata Heechul.

"Ne, oppa!" kata Jessica. Jessica pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tinggal Siwon dan Heechul saja. Heechul berdiri, Siwon mengikutinya.

"Ayo, kencan denganku Siwonnie!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum mendengar ajakan dari hyungnya. Pipi Siwon merona mendengar ajakan Heechul.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, Siwon diajak gabung ke club drama.

Trus, alasan Heechul tahu Siwon adalah dari namanya Choi Siwon. Adik Kang-In yang telah menembaknya sebanyak 2x. sedangkan Heepa sendiri lebih nyaman saat memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan Siwonnie

Alasan kenapa Siwon tidak mengenali Heechul adalah seperti yang kalian tahu. Siwon jatuh cinta dan hanya mengetahui sosok 'Cinderellanya'. Dia belum tahu sosok asli dari Cinderellanya yaitu Heechul. Namun selama bersama dengan Heechul dia merasa nyaman dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang membuatnya selalu bertanya. Kenapa dia menyukai hyungnya itu?


	7. Chapter 7

"Ayo, kencan denganku Siwonnie!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum mendengar ajakan dari hyungnya. Pipi Siwon merona mendengar ajakan Heechul. Kencan seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Date?

.

.

.

Siwon menatap Heechul yang berjalan didepannya, dia bilang tadi mengajaknya kencan tapi apa yang sekarang mereka lakukan. Siwon bingung, dia menatap punggung Heechul. Dia tampak 'kecil', sesosok namja yang kecil. Tapi mengapa dia berkelahi dengan tiga orang namja.

"Hyung!" panggil Siwon memberanikan diri. Heechul berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul dingin. Siwon jadi ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia ada syuting.

"Ani," jawab Siwon. Heechul menatapnya penuh selidik, hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Akh, Siwon jika kau bisa berubah menjadi semut tentu kau akan segera menghilang dari pandangan namja itu.

"Apa yang kau ingin katakan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani," jawab Siwon.

"Jangan kau katakan bahwa kau ingin menjadi seekor semut, Siwonnie," kata Heechul membuat Siwon menatapnya.

"MWO!?" tanya Siwon. Heechul hyung ternyata bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kalu kau jadi semut, ketampananmu akan terbuang percuma," kata Heechul. Mendengar ucapan Heechul Siwon langsung blushing, malu. Heechul mengangkat dagunya. "Omo~ jika aku adalah seorang yeoja. Aku pasti jatuh cinta padamu, Siwonnie!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung?! Apa yang kau katakan?!" kata Siwon gugup.

"Siwon-ah! Kau baru sampai rupanya!" panggil seseorang. Siwon menatap sekelilingnya. Dia sudah ada di tempat syuting.

"Manager, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Siwon kebingungan.

"Ini tempat syutingmu, kau itu bagaimana sih," kata sang meneger.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Siwonnie!" kata Heechul sambil meraih tangan Siwon dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Hyung…." Siwon tidak bisa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Dia terkejut dengan aksi Heechul tadi. Untunglah orang-orang sekelilingnya tengah sibuk, begitu pula managernya yang tadi tengah menghadap kearah lain.

"Siwon, ayo!" ajak sang meneger.

"Hmmm," jawab Siwon. Apakah perbuatan Heechul tadi termasuk dari kencan? Sungguh aneh mengantarkan dirinya ke tempat syuting. "Itu juga kencan?" tanya Siwon. Tapi Kencan itu bukankah hal yang sering dilakukan oleh namja dan yeoja. Akh! Kim Heechul benar-benar mengacaukan hariku.

"Cut!" teriak sang sutradara. "Ulang lagi adegannya!" kata sang sutradara. Siwon hanya menarik nafas berat.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya meneger.

"Maaf" kata Siwon. This is a bad day for him. Sosok Heechul masih melayang-layang dalam pikiannya.

.

.

.

Jam tujuh malam. Siwon, masih duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Meneger yang akan mengantanya pulang tidak juga datang.

"Kemana dia? Lama sekali?" geutu Siwon. Tedenga sebuah suaa mobil yang behenti di depannya. Siwon menangkat wajahnya dan menatap seorang namja yang baru turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Siwonnie, ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

"Hyung, kau menjemputku!" kata Siwon.

"Ya, tadi kata Meneger. Dia ada keperluan mendadak jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang," jelas Kang-In.

"Baiklah!" kata Siwon. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil hyungnya. Kang-In tersenyum biasanya Siwon akan protes dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ujar Siwon ragu.

"Katakanlah!" kata Kang-In. Sambil menatap jalanan di depannya. Kang-in senang jika Siwon mau bercerita padanya.

"Hyung, ada seseorang yang menggangguku. Bisakah kau menyingkirkannya," kata Siwon.

"Siapa orang itu. Akan segera hyung bereskan!" kata Kang-in.

"Seniorku di sekolah, namanya Kim Heechul," kata Siwon. Dengan tiba-tiba Kang-in memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Mwo?! Kim Heechul?!" tanya Kang-In.

"Apa kau mengenalnya hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku punya teman yang bernama Kim Heechul juga," kata Kang-In. dia sedikit was-was bagaimana mungkin Siwon bertemu dengan Kim Heechul seharusnya…. Tidak mungkin Kim Heechul yang lain.

"Aku dengar dia tidak naik kelas tahun ini," kata Siwon. Kang-in mengerem mendadak. Mungkinkah… Kim Heechul temannya. "Waeyo hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani, hyung baik-baik saja," kata Kang-in mencoba kembali focus.

"Oh, iya. Ada kabar yang sedikit membuatku resah," kata Siwon kembali curhat pada hyungnya. "Ada teman sekelasku yang mengatakan agar aku tidak mendekatinya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka memperingatkanku agar tidak mendekatinya. Dia dikenal sebagai biang kerok, suka berkelahi dan banyak melakukan masalah," kata Siwon sambil menatap hyungnya.

"Klo begitu jauhi dia," ucap Kang-In.

"Tapi… hyung…. Hari ini aku melihat sisi yang berbeda darinya. Dia sangat perhatian dan lembut. Bahkan tadi dia mengantarku ke tempat syuting…. Dan entah mengapa aku sangat gembira," kata Siwon dengan wajah yang memerah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya Kang-In. Siwon diam saja. "Mungkin apa yang dikatakan teman-temanmu hanyalah gosip belaka. Klo kau menyukainya, cobalah berteman dengannya. Dan mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya sendiri," ujar Kang-In mengingatkan.

"Baiklah!" ucap Siwon.

"Kim Heechul, mungkinkah dia?" gumam Kang-In.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau. Aku ada latihan!" kata seseorang memelas, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman seorang namja yang tengah menyeretnya.

"Changmin, kita harus latihan. Aku sudah merencanakan banyak hal semalaman," katanya sambil terus menarik Changmin.

"Hyung, aku akan datang setelah latihan basketku selesai bagaimana?" kata Changmin memelas. "Aku juga akan mentraktirmu!" kata Changmin. Heechul menatapnya, "Selama 3 hari," kata Changmin. Heechul menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Er…. Bagaimana jika tujuh hari," kata Changmin.

"Deal!" jawab Heechul sambil melepaskan tangannya. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian.

"Heechul hyung!" sapa seseorang. Heechul menatap orang yang memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," kata Siwon.

"Baiklah, ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak disini. Ayo, kita ke aula!" ajak Siwon. Heechul menatapnya keheranan dan mengikuti Siwon yang telah berjalan duluan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Siwon?" tanya Heechul pada Siwon saat mereka sudah berada di aula sekolah yang kosong.

"Anu, begini. Aku mendengar sebuah kabar bahwa hyung…. Hyung itu biang kerusuhan, dan juga…" Siwon tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya. Heechul menatapnya, "Hyung," kata Siwon dengan nada yang penuh keraguan.

"Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan!" kata Heechul sambil duduk. Menyamankan dirinya di atas lantai panggung aula yang dingin. Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya seputar gossip yang didengarnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan apakah itu benar?" tanya Siwon. Heechul menatapnya.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"jawab Heechul.

"Hyung akan menjawabnya dengan jujur bukan?" tanya Siwon meminta kepastian.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan aku baik-baik Siwon?" kata Heechul. "Mengenai masalah kenaikan kelasku. Aku tidak naik kelas sebab aku mengalami kecelakanaan hingga aku harus berbaring cukup lama dirumah sakit. Kakiku harus dioperasi. Butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkannya dan aku sangat bersyukur aku masih bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku." Jelas Heechul.

"Mianne, aku tidak tahu," kata Siwon lemah. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Hyungnya yang usil itu pernah terluka. "Lalu bagaimana dengan insiden di malam tahun baru?" tanya Siwon.

"Oh itu…" Heechul tampak berpikir. "Aku menemui, Sicca. Malam itu kebetulan dia pulang dari San Fransisco. Malam itu kami berencaan untuk menikmati acara tahun baruan….." dia berhenti sejenak menatap Siwon. "lalu…"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmmm, Ada beberapa orang namja yang mengganggunya. Aku marah dan kesal jadi kupukuli saja mereka," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Ternyata salah satu namja yang kupukuli adalah anak kepala sekolah. Dia dan teman-temannya menyebarkan gosip itu," kata Heechul.

"Hyung, mianne." Kata Siwon iba.

"Tak apa, Wonnie!" kata heechul sambil tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Jadi alasan klub drama dibubarkan juga adalah…"

"Ya, dia menghasut teman-temanku. Akhirnya klub itu pun hendak dibubarkan," jelas Heechul. Dia menatap Siwon, "Jika kau ingin keluar, baiklah. Artis sepertimu pasti sibuk sekali," kata Heechul.

"Ani, hyung. Aku akan ikut klub drama kok," hibur Siwon. Dia teringat tujuannya_Cinderella. Mendengar ucapan Siwon Heechul tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya.

"Gumawo, aku sangat senang sekali," ucap Heechul.

"Ne…." jawab Siwon. Dia tersenyum. Dia merasa senang dan gembira Heechul memeluknya. Hal itu membuatnya merona dan debaran aneh mulai terasa di jantungnya. "Hyung, kalau begitu?" tanya Siwon.

"Kita latihan setiap hari Jum'at dan Sabtu. Kau libur bukan?" tanya Heechul pada Siwon.

"Ani, hari Sabtu aku syuting sampai malam." Kata Siwon.

"Bagaimana jika hari minggu sore," ucap Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Jawab Siwon. Sesudah membuat jadwal latihan Siwon bersiap untuk pulang sekolah.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu!" kata Siwon.

"Akh! Padahal sekarang adalah hari Jum'at!" goda Heechul. Dia ingin lebih lama bersama dengan Siwon.

"Hyung bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?" ajak Siwon. Heechul menatapnya. "Terima kasih karena kemarin telah mengantarkanku ke tempat syuting!" kata Siwon sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia takut Heechul melihat rona merah diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, bukan ide yang buruk!" kata Heechul.

"Bagaimana kita menyebut aktifitas kita sekarang, hyung?" tanya Siwon dengan nada riang.

"Apakah kencan kedua kita?" ucap Heechul.

"Ne, kajja!" ajak Siwon. Sambil menarik tangan Heechul. Dia termenung sejenak.

"Waeyo, Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani," jawab Siwon. Tangan ini. Dia merasa pernah merasakan genggaman tangan ini. Begitu lembut dan menghangatkan.

"Akh, ayo kita pergi makan!" ajak Heechul tidak sabaran. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum. Keduanya berlari keluar aula dengan bergandeng tangan.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kenapa kita makan disini?" tanya Siwon.

"Wae? Kamu tidak suka?" tanya Heechul. Siwon diam saja. Dia merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Mereka mengenalnya karena kariernya yang sedang naik daun.

"Mianne, baiklah kita pergi saja," kata Heechul. Siwon merasa tidak enak hati. Dia mengikuti Heechul keluar. Heechul melirik Siwon yang berada disisinya. "Baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja kita ngedate-nya," ucap Heechul lesu.

Siwon yang mendengarnya menahan tangan Heechul. Dia sedikit gugup dan heran mengapa dia menahannya.

"Em, Hyung bagaimana jika kau ikut ke rumahku saja. Kita makan malam berdua, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon. Siwon menatap Heechul yang tengah berpikir 'Say Yes, Please'

"Baiklah, aku ingin tahu seperti apa rumahmu," jawab Heechul sambil terseyum. Mendengar jawaban Heechul, Siwon tersenyum lebar,menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. Heechul merasa senang karena tidak banyak orang bisa melihat lesung pipi namja yang ada disisnya tersebut.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tampak beberapa orang tengah berdiri dikegelapan. Mereka mengawasinya.

"Itu namja yang bernama Kim Heechul?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Benar!" katanya, "Apa kita perlu bereskan sekarang?" tanyanya pada namja yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Lebih cepat lebih baik!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mianne dah lama ga update.

Thor sedikit terlena dengan 'SU' dan 'Sunflower'


	8. Chapter 8

"Em, Hyung bagaimana jika kau ikut ke rumahku saja. Kita makan malam berdua, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon. Siwon menatap Heechul yang tengah berpikir 'Say Yes, Please'

"Baiklah, aku ingin tahu seperti apa rumahmu," jawab Heechul sambil terseyum. Mendengar jawaban Heechul, Siwon tersenyum lebar,menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. Heechul merasa senang karena tidak banyak orang bisa melihat lesung pipi namja yang ada disisnya tersebut.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tampak beberapa orang tengah berdiri dikegelapan. Mereka mengawasinya.

"Itu namja yang bernama Kim Heechul?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Benar!" katanya, "Apa kita perlu bereskan sekarang?" tanyanya pada namja yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Lebih cepat lebih baik!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

############################

.

.

Chapter VIII

Cinderella

.

.

.

"Hyung!" panggil Siwon pada Heechul. Heechul menatapnya heran.

"Wae? Bukankah kita akan naik bus?" tanya Heechul. Siwon tidak mau naik bus yang mungkin berakibat

buruk padanya. Apalagi banyak bakteri yang ada dibus, membuatnya takut dan jijik.

"Hyung, banyak bakteri disana," ujar Siwon ragu. Heechul menatapnya heran. Dia menahan tawanya.

"Hyung~" kata Siwon jengkel.

"Kau takut bakteri Siwonnie…. Hahaha…." Heechul lepas kendali. Siwon membekap mulutnya, supaya dia tidak jadi bahan ejekannya lagi.

Siwon merasa gugup dia membekap mulut Heechul. Heechul pun terkejut. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi yang aneh. Tangan kanan Siwon yang berada di depan bibirnya, dan tangan kirinya yang kini sudah beralih di pinggangnya. Keduanya saling menatap.

Sebuah bus melintas dihadapan keduanya. Pintu bus pun terbuka, beberapa orang yang sejak tadi menunggu bus tersebut segera naik. Namun keduanya masih terlena dalam dunia mereka.

"Hei, kalian berdua, mau naik ini tidak!" teriak sang supir. Siwon mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi. "Cih! Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang!" gerutu supir tersebut. Pintu bus pun tertutup dan bus itu pun berlalu.

"Siwon?" tanya Heechul setengah bergumam. Siwon yang seolah tersadar segera berdiri tegap.

"Kita jalan kaki saja," ajak Siwon sambil meninggalkan Heechul di belakangnya.

"Yah, Siwon!" panggil Heechul. Dia tersenyum gembira dan berjalan tepat dihadapan Siwon. Sambil terus menatap wajah Siwon yang tampan, dia berkata. "Rumahmu pasti sangat besar! Seharusnya aku tidak berjalan kaki! Klo jaraknya jauh kakiku bisa kelelahan! Dan akh!" jerit Heechul.

Siwon dengan sigap menangkap sosok Heechul.

"Hyung, lihatlah kedepan jika kau berjalan." Kata Siwon. Heechul terkejut.

"Ne, akan kulakukan," jawab Heechul lemah. Siwon segera menggandeng tangan Heechul.

"Begini lebih baik agar kau tidak terjatuh lagi, ne!" kata Siwon sambil menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Perkataan Siwon membuat Heechul merona. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang bersikap baik, ani bersikap lembut padanya. dia menatap Siwon yang tidak bersikap aneh karena penyakit 'bersihnya'. Dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Choi

Setelah setengah jam lamanya berjalan santai, keduanya tiba di depan rumah keluarga Choi. Siwon mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menekan bel rumahnya. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Heechul. Tak lama kemudian pintu gerbangpun terbuka. Siwon dan Heechul memasuki pekarangan rumah yang luas.

"Tuan muda, anda pulang jalan kaki?" tanya salah seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ya, tolong suruh bibi untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang enak," kata Siwon. Dia menarik Heechul masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Wah!" mulut Heechul semakin terbuka lebar.

"Hyung sudahlah! Kau membuatku malu," kata Siwon. Dia menatap Heechul ragu. "Duduklah sebentar di sini aku akan segera kembali!" kata Siwon sambil melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Iya…. Aku akan menunggumu," jawab Heechul. Dia pun duduk di ruang tamu tersebut. Matanya berkeliling mengagumi keindahan rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Bibi! Aku pulang!" teriak seseorang riang.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda!" sapa sang pelayan.

"Apa Siwon sudah pulang?" tanya Kang-In.

"Iya, Tuan Muda Siwon sudah pulang. Dia pulang bersama dengan temannya," kata sang pelayan. Kang-In mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Siwon mengajak seseorang kerumah.

"Tolong siapkan makan malam yang enak untuk mereka," kata Kang-In.

"Itu sudah disiapkan!" jawab sang pelayan. Kang-In semakin keheranan. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa teman Siwon yang telah membuat adiknya jadi sopan begitu.

"Mereka ada dimana?" tanya Kang-In penasaran.

"Dia ada di ruang tamu, sedangkan Tuan Muda Siwon ada di kamarnya," jawab sang pelayan.

"Baiklah!" kata Kang-In. Dia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan berjalan cepat keruang tamu. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat ada orang asing dirumahnya.

"Hallo, selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Choi!" sambut Kang-In. Heechul yang saat itu tengah melihat-lihat ruangan berbalik. Matanya melebar.

"Kang-In!" pekiknya.

"Heechul!" kata Kang-In tak kalah. Dia mendekat kearahnya. Melihat dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Tidak percaya. "Hohoho, kau benar-benar temankukan? Kau benar-benar Kim Heechulkan?" tanya Kang-In.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Heechul riang. keduanya saling berjabat tangan bahkan keduanya berpelukan.

"Ayo, ikutlah denganku. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!" kata Kang-In.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Siwonnie" jawab Keduanya. Siwon menatap tajam pada Kang-In yang tengah menggenggam tangan Heechul.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon pada Kang-In dengan nada sinisnya.

"Ternyata, dia adalah temanku. Aku ingin berbincang dengannya bolehkan?" kata Kang-In.

"Heechul hyung adalah tem,anku! Aku yang mengundangnya! Jadi sekarang dia tamuku!" kata Siwon. Dia menarik tangan Heechul. "Ayo, hyung kita ke kamarku saja!" ajak Siwon.

"Ne, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi. Bye!" kata Heechul.

"Dasar, anak itu sama sekali tidak berubah!" gerutu Kang-In. namun dia tersenyum, rupanya Siwon belum tahu siapa yang dicarinya. "Hahaha!" terdengar gelak tawa Kang-In yang membayangkan ekspresi adiknya jika tahu Cinderellanya adalah Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Heechul menaiki anak tangga tersebut satu persatu. Terdengar suara tawa Kang-In yang bergema.

"Kakakmu sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?" kata Heechul.

"Sudahlah! Dia memang begitu!" ucap Siwon malas. Dia terus menggandeng Heechul hingga mereka berdua tiba di kamarnya.

"Ini kamarku, masuklah!" ajak Siwon. Heechul tersenyum.

"Wah, luas sekali!" puji Heechul.

"Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membawakan cemilan untuk kita. Kau suka apa hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku mau es krim strawberi," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tunggu dulu sebentar!" kata Siwon. Dia kembali meninggalkan Heechul sendirian disana.

Heechul berjalan berkeliling ruangan tersebut.

Dia melihat ada sebuah meja belajar di sudut ruangan dan sebuah lemari berisi buku-buku pelajaran. Ada sebuah tempat tidur yang diatasnya diagantung foto besar Siwon.

"Dasar narsis!" gerutu Heechul. Namuan, pandangannya membulat saat dia melihat sebuah foto yang ada di sisi kanan tempat tidur Siwon.

"Foto ini…." Heechul sangat gugup. Dia melihat sebuah foto yang sangat dikenalnya. Wajahnya memanas, "Ini… ini foto saat pagelaran dulu," gumamnya.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu. Dia cukup terkejut meliht Heechul yang menggenggam foto tersebut. Dia segera merebutnya dengan kasar.

"Siwon?" tanya Heechul keheranan.

"Mianne, hyung," kata Siwon. Heechul merasa penasaran wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah begitu juga wajah Siwon.

"Siapa dia?" ujar Heechul.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabSiwon.

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong padaku," paksa Heechul sambil terus menekan rasa malunya. "Siapa ye…yeoja cilik itu?" tanya Heechul gugp. Itukan dirinya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia merasa takut ketahuan.

"Wae? Mungkin aku mengenalnya. Aku dan Kang-In dulu satu kelas," kata Heechul.

"Cinderella…" ucap Siwon. Heechul yang tengah berdebar tidak mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Siapa?" tanya Heechul. Sambil menahan rona wajahnya.

"Cinderella, aku memanggilnya," kata Siwon. Dia meletakkan foto tersebut ditempat semula.

Mendengar jawaban dari Siwon hati Heechul semakin bergema. Dia menutup wajahnya yang kian memanas. Heechul segera berlari keluar dari kamar Siwon. Meninggalkan Siwon yang keheranan.

Dilain pihak Siwon akhirnya, berpikir janga-jangan Heechul mempunyai hubungan yang khusus dengan 'Cinderellanya'. Dia segera berlari keluar untuk mengejar Heechul.

.

.

.

Heechul berlari secepatnya, wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dia tunjukkan di depan namja Choi itu. Dia bergegas keluar namun saat berada di depan pintu dia terjatuh.

"Akh!" rintih Heechul.

Selang beberapa menit Siwon telah berdiri di depannya. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dia menghampiri Heechul.

"Hyung… kau… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon, "A.. apa kau terluka?" tanya Siwon. Dia menghampiri Heechul yang tengah merintih menahan sakit di kakinya yang terkilir.

"Akh!" rintih Heechul saat Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba memeriksa kaki kanannya.

"Ayo kita obati lukanya!" kata mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul. Dengan ragu Heechul menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Dia berusaha berdiri namun kakinya terasa begitu sakit. "Sakitkah?" tanya Siwon ragu.

"Ani, aku…." Jawab Heechul. Dia tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Siwon telah memangkunya. "A.. apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Heechul gugup, sambil berusaha untuk turun dari gendongan Siwon.

"Berpeganganlah atau kau ingin jatuh, hyung," ucap Siwon santai. Heechul terdiam. Dia tidak kuasa menolak tawaran Siwon. Dia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Siwon.

"Yah! Jangtungku, jangan berdetak sekencang ini!" kata hati Heechul sedangkan, Siwon yang memangku Heechul mencium aroma wangi rambut Heechul.

"Hyung, kau wangi sekali," ujar Siwon.

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan bukankah kau ingin mengobatiku!" kata Heechul mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan detak jantungnya.

"Hyung, kau berdebar," kata Siwon lagi.

"Aniya!" teriak Heechul. Dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh, jika dia tidak segera meletakkan kembali tangannya di tempat semula. Mendengar jawaban dan tingkah Heechul Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah ku katakan agar kau berpegangan yang erat hyung," kata Siwons. Heechul melihat sehelai rambutnya di kemeja Siwon. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada bidang Siwon dengan tujuan membersihkan kemeja sang pecinta kebersihan itu. Namun apa yang di dapatkannya adalah, debaran yang tidak kalah hebat dari debaran miliknya. Dia menempelkan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

"Siwonnie, kau berdebar," ucap Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Siwon singkat.

Mereka kembali memasuki kediaman keluarga Choi.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Gaje abizzzz

'thor lagi Kangen Heepa n Wonpa….

Aku ingin melihat mereka bareng lagi….

Wonpa kau jugakangen pada Hyungmu kan?


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeong everyone,

Update lagi, trims buat dukungannya selama ini.

Hohoho, thor rada gaje juga ya

Enjoy the story ne!

Pertanyaan kalian 'thor jawab dibawah, after the reading

Enjoy the story!

Wonpa, aku juga mau digendong! wink3x.

"Sudah ku katakan agar kau berpegangan yang erat hyung," kata Siwon. Heechul melihat sehelai rambutnya di kemeja Siwon. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada bidang Siwon dengan tujuan membersihkan kemeja sang pecinta kebersihan itu. Namun apa yang di dapatkannya adalah, debaran yang tidak kalah hebat dari debaran miliknya. Dia menempelkan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

"Siwonnie, kau berdebar," ucap Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Siwon singkat.

.

.

.

Chapter IX

The Dinner

.

.

.

Heechul tersenyum, wajahnya merona. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Siwon. Siwon pun tersenyum, dia merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya. Dia tidak merasa takut akan 'kotor' jika bersama dengan Heechul.

.

Tidak jauh dari mereka tampak Kang-In yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah dongsaengnya tersebut. Dia segera mengambil kompres dan P3K di belakang.

.

Siwon menurunkan Heechul di sofa yang empuk. Heechul merintih kesakitan. Kakinya terasa begitu sakit. Siwon menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Yah, aku…." Heechul berusaha menahan sakit saat tangan Siwon menyentuh kakinya, "Yah! Kau kira aku berbohong apa?!" teriak Heechul sewot.

"Aniya! Aku percaya padamu! Aku hanya memeriksa keadaanmu!" kata Siwon sambil menatap Heechul. "Aku akan mengambil obat dan air es untuk mengompresmu," kata Siwon sambil bangkit. Namun, tiba-tiba Kang-In muncul dengan kotak P3K dan sebaskom air yang dibawakan oleh pelayannya.

"Ku lihat kau terluka!" kata Kang-In. dia melewati Siwon dan duduk dibawah. Pelayan meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat tersebut di sampingnya. Siwon yang merasa jengkel akhirnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh hyungnya.

Kang-In mengulurkan tangannya, melepas sepatu yang dipakai oleh Heechul. Kang-In menatap Heechul.

"Angkat sedikit celanamu!" perintah Kang-In. Heechul mengangkat sedikit celananya. "Hmm, bukan luka yang seriuskan?" tanya Kang-In. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat sedikit celana Heechul. Dia mengambil lap di dalam baskom.

"Hyung, biar aku saja!" kata Siwon sambil merebut lap hangat yang ada dalam genggaman hyungnya.

"Wae? Kau kenapa Siwon?" tanya Kang-In berpura-pura tidak paham.

"Kau masih kotor, nanti kumannya pada nempel ke luka Heechul hyung!" jelas Siwon sekenanya.

"Aish! Kau itu memang menyebalkan!" gerutu Kang_in sambil meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Kau kenapa, Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Aniya! Aku akan mengobatimu!" kata Siwon sambil mengelap dan mengompres kaki Heechul. Heechul merasakan tangan Siwon yang bergetar.

Perlakuan Siwon membuat hatinya bergetar. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan asa yang berkecambuk dalam hatinya. Usai mengompres kaki Heechul Siwon yang masih dalam keadaan membungkuk mengecup singkat pergelangan kaki kanan Heechul.

"Si…won…." Kata Heechul kebingungan. Siwon terdiam sesaat namun dia menutupi rasa malunya yang sudah bertingkah aneh pada hyungnya itu.

"Errr…. Ummaku selalu mengecup lukanya agar sakitnya menghilang," jawab Siwon. Dia bingung kenapa dia malah mengatakan hal itu.

"Oh…." Ucap Heechul lemas.

"Aku permisi dulu,…" kata Siwon. Secepat kilat dia pergi dari ruang tamu tersebut. Entah kemana namun yang diinginkannnya saat ini hanyalah berada jauh dari sisi Heechul. Dia berhenti di teras rumahnya. Dia kebingungan. "A…apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Siwon bingung. "Aish!"Wajahnya memerah saat mengingat kejaian tadi. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Heechul…." Panggil seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Heechul. Heechul masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

"Kang… Kang-In…. katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Heechul yang juga kebingungan.

"Kau…." Kang-In tak kuasa menahan tawanya yang langsung meledak seketika. Heechul yang kesal melempar bantal sofa tersebut telak di wajah Kang-In.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan rakun jelek!" teriak Heechul kesal. Dia kembali melempar bantal sofa lagi. Namun kali ini Kang-In berhasil menghindarinya. Kang-In masih tertawa lepas. Heechul yang merasa kesal bangkit dan melupakan rasa sakit dikakinya.

"Heechul!" kata Kang-In yang khawatir pada Kang-In.

"Yah! Lepaskan tanganmu rakun besar!" kata Heechul yang sudah berada di pelukan Kang-In yang mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"Mian, kamu sih. Ayo, duduk lagi," kata Kang-in. Kang-In menuntun Heechul agar kembali duduk di sofa. Kemudian dia mengambil bantal yang berserakan di bawah.

"Kang_in jadi benar Siwon itu adikmu?" tanya Heechul. Mendengar pertanyaan Heechul membuat Kang-In menatap padanya.

"Iya, wae?" tanya Kang-In.

"Dia anak yang menyebalkan. Anak yang tidak mau menerima uluran tanganku!" kata Heechul kesal.

"Iya, dia bocah yang aneh memang!" kata Kang-In. dia menatap Heechul. "Dia juga anak yang menembakmu, usai pagelaran bukan?" kata Kang-In mengingatkan. Heechul tersenyum mendengra perkataan Kang-In tersebut.

"Kau tahu tidak apa akibat perbuatanmu padanya. dia tidak berbicara padaku selama seminggu penuh!" kata Kang-In menjelaskan.

"Keras kepala kalian sama!" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Jaga, adikku ya? Dia memang sedikit sombong dan jarang bergaul. Tapi ku mohon kau jaga dia di sekolah. Aku tidak selalu bisa mengawasinya setiap waktu," kata Kang-In.

"Cih! Aku bukan seorang babysitter!" kata Heechul.

"Terima kasih!" kata Kang-In senang. sudah lama dia kenal dengan Heechul. Dia tahu sahabatnya dengan baik. "Dari pada kita duduk diam, ikutlah denganku. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Kajja!" kata Kang-In. Dia berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul.

"Aish! Kakiku masih sakit!" kata Heechul kesal. Mendengar perkataan Heechul Kang-In hanya tersenyum. Dia menuntun Heechul untuk ikut bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

Siwon masih berada di luar. Dia masih berusaha untuk dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Terdengar suara tawa yang jelas merupakan suara hyungnya. Ternyata kedua orang itu berteman. Dia menaraik nafas dalam. Dia masih merasa sulit untuk bertemu dengan Heechul sekarang. Dia merasakan hatinya berdebar saat dia memikirkan hyungnya itu.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?!" ucapnya masih kesal. Setelah berdiri cukup lama di luar sana. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Dia tidak menemukan Heechul yang seharusnya duduk di ruang tamu. Apa dia pulang? Siwon menatap sekelilingnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan dia sedang asyik ngobrol dengan hyung!" kata Siwon. Dia memanggil salah seorang pelayan rumahnya. "Bi! Bibi!" panggil Siwon.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncullah seorang pelayan.

"Ya, Tuan Muda!" kata sang pelayan.

"Mana Hyungku?" tanya Siwon. Pelayan itu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tuan Muda Kang-In ada di ruang keluarga," jawab sang pelayan.

"Apa dia bersama dengan temanku?" tanya Siwon.

"Iya, tadi bahkan Tuan Muda Kang-In telah meminta kami menyediakan banyak cemilan," jawab sang pelayan menambahkan.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam. Dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Terdengar suara tawa kedua orang yang tengah dicari olehnya.

"Hyung! Kalian sedang apa?!" tanya Siwon sambil membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Kedua orang yang tengah tertawa tersebut menatap kearah pintu. Kang-in yang tengah memakan popcorn miliknya hampir tersedak. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya melambaikan tangannya. Siwon yang saat itumenatap kearah layar tersebut terkejut. Darimana hyungnya bisa menemukan rekaman itu.

"Siwonnie, masuklah!" ajak Heechul sambil memintanya masuk.

"Yah! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Siwon tidak terima Kang-In telah menyentuh barang-barang pribadinya.

"Wae? Kau sangat luce sekali. Aku senang! Rekaman yang bagus!" puji Heechul.

Siwon yang mendengar ucapan tersebut tersipu malu. Wajahnya kian memerah. Dia hendak mengambil remot yang ada dalam genggaman Kang-In.

"Hyung, kemarikan!" kata Siwon kesal.

"Ani! Aku sedang menunjukkan siapa kau sebenarnya pada Heechul!" kata Kang-In. siwon kalah, dia tidak bisa mengahlahkan hyungnya ini yang telah memasukkan remot tersebut ke dalam gelas cola miliknya.

"Hyung!" kata Siwon kesal.

"Sudahlah Siwonnie!" kata Heechul. "Duduklah disini!" ajak Heechul menunjukkan kursi kosong yang ada disebelah kirinya. Siwon melangkah kesana sembari menghentakkan kakinya.

"Yah! Choi Siwon! Kau itu bukan lagi seorang bayi!" kata Kang-In sambil tertawa lepas. Siwon memasang tampang tidak suka pada hyungnya.

Kini ketiga orang tersebut tengah duduk bersama di sofa panjang tersebut.

"Hyung, kau bilang kau sekelas dengan Kang-In hyung. Tapi aku tidak melihatmu diacara wisuda?" tanya Siwon.

Mendengarnya kedua hyungnya tersenyum. Kang-In tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia hanya berusaha membekap mulutnya dengan menggunakan kedua tanggannya.

"Ada hanya saja aku datang terlambat!" jawab Heechul dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Oh~" kata Siwon. Dia kembali menatap layar. Dia tersenyum melihat hasil rekamannya. 'Cinderellanya' tampak begitu cantik dan mempesona.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" gumam Heechul.

"Ne?" tanya Siwon yang kebingungan.

"Rekaman yang bagus, aku menyukainya!" kata Heechul memujinya. Siwon tersenyum. "Kapan-kapan aku ingin kau juga merekamku!" kata Heechul mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum. Dia senang Heechul memuji hasil rekamannya. Dia merasa bahagia seolah 'Cinderellanya' yang mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Gumawo, hyung!" kata Siwon.

Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Dia melihat Kang-In yang telah terlelap di sisi kanannya. Kang-In tertidur dengan posisi menyandar ke sofa. Dia mengusap kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku ngantuk sekali," jawab Heechul lemah. Siwon yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Dia meletakkan kepala Heechul untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Tidurlah, makan malam masih lama," kata Siwon. Heechul bersandar pada Siwon. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Hyung~" panggil Siwon. Ternyata keduanya telah tertidur. Dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat wajah cantik 'Cinderellanya'.

"Cinderella, kau dimana?" gumam Siwon. Dia merasa Heechul mengerang perlahan. Dia membenarkan posisi kepala Heechul.

Pikirannya melayang, sudah tiga kali dia bertemu dengannya. Pertama adalah saat dia menghadiri acara kelulusan hyungnya, Kang-In. Dia begitu terpesona oleh 'Cinderella'. Pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi setahun yang lalu di malam pesta tahun baru, dia tahu bahwa 'Cinderellanya' begitu kuat. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Untunglah dia bisa mengenalinya di kegelapan malam tersebut. Pertemuan ketiga adalah di sekolah SM. Mungkinkah hal itu menunjukkan bahwa dia dan 'Cinderellanya' berjodoh. 'Cinderellanya' adalah salah satu kakak kelasnya. Dan yang bisa menuntun dirinya pada sosok 'Cind'rella' adalah Shim Changmin.

Siwon menahan nafasnya, dia membelai lembut rambut Heechul.

"Mianne, hyung. Aku memanfaatkanmu," gumam Siwon. Dia pun kembali melihat senyum manis dari 'Cinderellanya' yang membawanya terlelap.

.

.

.

"Won… Siwon…. Siwon, bangun…." Panggil sebuah suara. Siwon dengan malas hanya menggerakkan badannya perlahan. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia akan bangun.

"Biarkan saja," kata Kang-In yang ada di depan pintu, "Ayo kita makan malam saja," ajaknya.

"Yah! Apa kau tidak sayang dengan adikmu itu!" kata Heechul sedikit sewot.

"Klo begitu segera bangunkan dia. Aku duluan," kata Kang-In. dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Anak ini," keluh Heechul. "Siwon! Yah Siwon bangunlah! Choi Siwon!" Panggil Heechul, namun Siwon tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan bangun.

Heechul kesal dan berlutut di depan sofa. Menatap wajah tidur Siwon. "Harus ku akui, kau tampan sekali, Siwonnie," ujar Heechul. Dia merasa wajahnya memanas. "Yak! Ada apa denganku," kata hati Heechul sambil memegangi wajahnya.

Sedangkan Siwon karena panggilan Heechul tadi, perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya. Dia terkejut melihat Heechul yang ada dihadapannya tengah memeganggi kedua pipinyayang bersemu merah.

"Eng… Hyung kau kah itu?" tanya Siwon sambil membulatkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk focus. Melihat Siwon sudah bangun Heechul terdiam, "Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon. Dia menatap lekat wajah Heechul dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon.

"Ti…. Tidak! Aku lapar sekali!" keluh Heechul. Siwon tersenyum menatap Heechul yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Baiklah, aku mau cuci muka dulu," kata Siwon bangkit dari sofa tersebut.

"Akh!" rintih Heechul yang kakinya terasa skit lagi. Siwon menatapnya dan menghampiri Heechul.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Siwon. Heechul diam saja. "Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan!" kata Siwon sambil berpikir sejenak. Dia tanpa ragu menarik tubuh Heechul kearahnya dan memangkunya sekali lagi.

"Yah apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Heechul kaget.

"Sudahlah aku hanya membantumu berjalan!" kata Siwon santai. Mereka berdua memasuki ruang makan. Kang-In yang menikmati hidangannya hampir tersedak melihat dua insane tersebut.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! A… apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kang-In gugup. Siwon mendudukkan Heechul di salah satu kursi dekat tempat duduknya.

"Hyung, kau makan malam enak sendirian saja," kata Siwon kesal.

"Kau itu susah sekali dibangunkan, Masiwon!" kata Kang-In. Siwon pergi ke belakang, dia menatap Heechul. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"A… apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Wajahmu tampak seperti kepiting rebus!" kata Kang-in sambil tertawa. Heechul hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian, Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia duduk di kursi tengah dekat dengan Heechul. Dia tersenyum kearahnya dan mempersilahkannya makan.

"Hyung, berdoa dulu!" ajak Siwon. Heechul tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya. Kang-In yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli. Siwon mengambilkan makanan untuk Heechul.

"Makanan ini sangat enak, lo!" kata Siwon. "Akh! Yang ini juga, kau pasti menyukainya," kata Siwon sambil mengambilkan beberapa lauk untuk Heechul. Kini piring Heechul sudah penuh dengan hidangan.

"Siwon, kau mengambilkan banyak makanan untukku, tapi piringmu masih kosong," kata Heechul. Siwon melirik piringnya dan tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Ehm, baiklah," kata Siwon. "Hyung makanlah yang banyak!" kata Siwon sambil menambahkan lauk untuknya.

"Yah! Piringku penuh sekali!" kata Heechul kesal.

"Aku ingin kau makn yang banyak. Kau tampak kurus!" kata Kang-In setengah bercanda.

"Hyung, aku hanya memintanya untuk makan yang banyak!" kata Siwon.

"Wae! Kau perhatian sekali padanya!?" kata Kang-In nyolot.

"Sudahlah kalian tidak perlu bertengkar lagi. Liat aku makan semuanya Siwonnie!" Kata Heechul sambil menyuapakan nasi dan lauknya. Siwon tersenyum melihat Heechul yang menikmati makan malamnya.

"Hyung, ada nasi di sini," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk bibir bagian atas. Heechul meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Mana?" tanya Heechul. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bibir Heechul.

"Nah, sudah tidak ada," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Gu… Gumawo," ucap Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Lama-lama aku bisa jadi buta!" gerutu Kang-In. dia bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Hyung, maukah kau menginap disini?" tanya Siwon. Heechul menatapnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ok, jawaban untuk pertanyaan kalian

Kang-in dan Heechul tu hanya 'Bestfriend'

Yah! Thor itu penggemar Sichul! So, pasti Siwon menyukai Heechul, nantinya (ngarep! Aku ga tau hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Wonpa Heepa, mianne. bow berxxx)

Klo mau tau siapa yang mau jahatin Heechul, lanjut baca ceritanya donk.

Keep reading and enjoy the story, ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Mian baru belum bisa update. Lagi 'blue' dan sedikit kelelahan akibat Camping. Maklumlah^^

Aku paling lemah dengan serangan kombinasi terkena panas, ujan, udara dingin.

Keep reading and waiting for the story ne!


	11. Chapter 11

FFku yang terlupakan, hikh… hikh… hikh….

Kalian masih inget ga ceritanya. Thor lupa beneran, terlalu enjoy dengan yang lain. Mianne…. ToT

.

.

.

"Hyung, ada nasi di sini," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk bibir bagian atas. Heechul meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Mana?" tanya Heechul. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bibir Heechul.

"Nah, sudah tidak ada," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Gu… Gumawo," ucap Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Lama-lama aku bisa jadi buta!" gerutu Kang-In. dia bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Hyung, maukah kau menginap disini?" tanya Siwon. Heechul menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku khawatir ummaku akan mencariku jadi tidak bisa," jawab Heechul gugup. Wajah Siwon mengeruh, dia mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi izinkan aku untuk mengantarmu pulang, hyung," kata Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Heechul gugup. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Siwon tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan sebuah mini market.

"Hyung, apakah disini rumahmu?" tanya namja yang mengemudikan mobil hitam tersebut.

"Ne, rumahku ada di apartemen sebelah sana. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Siwonnie," ujar Heechul sambil hendak keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Hyung!" panggil Siwon. Heechul berbalik dan menatap namja tersebut. Dia cukup kaget akan yang terjadi sesudahnya, Siwon memeluknya.

"Si…Siwonnie…." Gumam Heechul.

"Shttt" Siwon mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. "Sampai jumpa besok, hyung. Sweet dream," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Ne. Bye…." Jawab Heechul yang linglung. Melihatnya Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menatap kemana hyung-nya pergi. Baru saja dia hendak memerkirkan mobilnya dia melihat beberapa orang tengah mengendap-endap. Siwon menatap mereka penuh curiga.

.

.

.

"Aish! Kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini. Akh! Anak itu memang sangat membahayakan kesehatanku," gumam Heechul sambil memegangi dadanya yang terus bergetar tersebut.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengendap-endap dibelakangnya. Sampai di sebuah tempat yang agak sepi.

"Hei, Kim Heechul!" teriak seseorang. Heechul berbalik dan menatap ada tiga orang namja yang berdiri menentangnya.

"Apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Heechul sembari menatap mereka.

"Seharusnya kau menjauh darinya. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mendekati Choi Siwon," kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Suka-suka aku dong mau berteman dan bergaul dengan siapa saja," kata Heechul santai.

"Huh, darsar namja sialan. Beri dia pelajaran!" katanya memerintahkan kedua orang lainnya untuk bergerak.

Segera Heechul memasang kuda-kudanya. Dia menghindar dan membalas serangan mereka. Hingga, seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung!" teriaknya. Heechul yang tengah berkelahi membagi perhatiannya. Dan kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan oleh salah satu diantara para penyerang tersebut. Sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di pipinya.

"Hyung! Aniya!" Teriak Siwon yang melihat hyung-nya tengah disakiti. Dia segera menghampiri Heechul dan melihat pipi hyungnya yang membiru.

"Sialan kalian!" teriak Siwon marah.

Brukk! Brukk! Brukkk!

Heechul menatap tak percaya. Siwon yang notabene tipe orang yang menjauhi kekerasan berhasil mengalahkan tiga orang tersebut. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya yang marah ke salah satu berandalan tersebut.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruh kalian?!" teriaknya.

"Ani, kami tidak tahu…." Jawabnya.

"Katakana tau kau ingin aku menghajarmu habis-habisan," kata Siwon sambil kembali mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Seseorang dengan marga Cho!" kata salah satu diantara temannya yang tengah merintih ke sakitan.

"Cho. Cho Kyuhyun…." Gumamnya.

"_**Ku peringatkan agar kau menjauh darinya,"**_ masih terdengar peringatan dari Kyuhyun yang memperingatkannya.

"Waeyo? Apa maksudnya dengan mencelakai hyungku!?" tanya Siwon penuh dengan ancaman.

"Kami tidak tahu…" ringis mereka. Siwon kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Hendak memukul mereka lagi.

Grep!

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Siwon terdiam.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Biarkan saja mereka pergi, Siwonnie," ucap Heechul lembut. Perlahan Siwon menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Siwon merasa seluruh ototnya yang tadi menegang melemas. Pandangannya tertuju pada namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tak apa! Aku baik-baik saja. Lepaskanlah mereka!" kata Heechul. Siwon menatapnya dan membiarkan para berandalan tersebut pergi.

Salah satu diantara mereka masih berdiri disana.

"Katakan pada Cho Kyuhyun untuk berhenti mengganggu hyungku. Dan ingat," kata Siwon menunjukkan raut wajah marahnya, "Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya, kubunuh kalian," kata Siwon. Orang terakhir itu pun pergi.

"Siwonnie, tanganmu berdarah," kata Heechul pelan.

"Akh! Sakit hyung," rintih Siwon. Heechul menatapnya keheranan, mana namja yang gagah tadi pergi.

"Naiklah, ke atas aku akan mengobati lukamu," kata Heechul sambil berbalik. Siwon menahan tangannya. Mereka saling berhadapan, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Heechul yang terluka.

"Aaa…." Rintih Heechul. Siwon mendekat.

"Apakah sakit, hyung?" tanya Siwon. Menatap Siwon yang wajahnya dekat dengannya. Heechul mencoba menghindar, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semoga lekas sembuh," ucap Siwon sambil membelai memar tersebut dan mengecupnya perlahan.

Wajah Heechul memerah. Siwon tersenyum padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung," kata Siwon sembari meninggalkan Heechul sendiri di sana.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya seorang namja jangkung yang berdiri di depan Siwon. Siwon yang tangannya diperban akibat terluka menatapnya.

"Kau rupanya," kata Siwon dingin, "Kau tentu tahu dengan pasti alasan mengapa tanganku terluka," kata Siwon. Namja tersebut menatapnya, dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaan kalutnya.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?" tanyanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku memperingatkanmu jika kau berani menyentuhnya seujung jari pun maka aku akan membunuhmu,"ancam Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukannya, hingga kau begitu menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun lemas.

"Dia berusaha dengan baik di depanku," kata Siwon asal menjawab pertanyaannya Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu, Choi Siwon," kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya.

"Aku tidak memilik apapun untuk ku berikan padamu," jawab Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas tersebuit.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkan tangannya sekuat tenaga di meja tersebut.

"Akan ku balas penghinaanmu, Choi Siwon. Lihat saja, siapa yang akan kau pilih nanti" gumamnya penuh dengan kebencian.

.

.

.

Di taman sekolah.

"Aaaa…." Rintihnya saat sebuah tangan tengah mengobati lukanya.

"Oppa, sudakh ku katakan agar kau berhati-hati. Kau ini kenapa sih selalu saja berurusan dengan hal yang membahayakan," gerutunya.

"Sicca, mianne. Bukan oppa yang salah lagi pula Siwon menolong oppa," jelasnya pada Jessica. Jessica mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan perkatyaan Heechul.

Dari kejauhan Siwon melihat Heechul yang tengah berduaan dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja tersebut memakaikan syal panjang dileher hyungnya dengan penuh paksaan.

"Sicca, oppa tidak bisa bernafas," kata Heechul.

"Oppa kau tampan sekali," kata Jessica usil. Ya, seharusnya dia yang memakai syal tersebut karena dia tengah sakit.

Siwon menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Anyeong, Siwon oppa," kata Jessica. Siwon menatap syal tersebut. Dia memandangnya penuh arti.

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul. Siwon memegang ujung syal tersebut.

"Apa ini milikmu?" tanya Siwon pada Jessica.

"Ne, waeyo? Ini syal milikku, ada yang salah?" tanya Jessica.

"Ani," jawab Siwon. Heechul yang menatapnya keheranan. Dia melepas lilitan syal tersebut dan memakaikannya pada Jessica.

"Oppa?" tanya Jessica.

"Oppa tidak ingin kau sakit, jadi pakailah ne," kata Heechul memerintahkannya.

"Oppa…." Kata Jessica. Heechul hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Siwon terus menatap Jessica.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jessica keheranan.

"Ani," jawab Siwon gugup.

"Hyung!" panggil seseorang. Heechul melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, changminnie tumben kau mencariku ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Kemarilah, ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Kata Changmin sambil mengajak Heechul menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Aku yakin 'Cinderellaku' pernah memakai syal itu. Apakah dia Cinderellaku? Tanya Siwon sambil terus memperhatikan Jessica yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jessica, mianne. Boleh aku memakaikan syal ini untukmu?" tanyaku padanya. aku ingin memastikannya apakah Jessica benar-benar Cinderellaku.

"Gumawo, Siwonn oppa," jawab Jessica sambil tersenyum.

Ani, dia bukan Cinderellaku. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang mirip dengan Cinderellaku. Gumam Siwon. Dia menatap kea rah lain. Di tempat dimana Changmin tengah membisikkan sesuatu pada Heechul.

"Mwo!" terdengar teriakan khas dari hyungku. Tampak dia sangat kesal dan menghampiri kami semua.

"Ada apa hyung/ oppa?" tanyaku dan Jessica berbarengan.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan melakukan pentas dalam jangka waktu sebulan ke depan," kata Heechul.

"Hyung, bagaimana mungkin kita kan hanya bertiga," kataku padanya. Heechul Nampak berpikir keras.

"Oppa, aku boleh ikutkan?" tanya Jessica tiba-tiba.

"Ani, jika kau kelelahan kau bisa sakit," kata Heechul.

"Tapi aku mau ikut. Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku sebaik-baiknya," kata Jessica meyakinkan.

"Huh, baiklah," jawab Heechul frustasi.

"Hyung apa yang akan kita lakuklan?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak usah khawatir minggu depan aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya," jawab Heechul.

"Ne, baiklah!" jawabku sedikit sedih.

"Serahkanlah semuanya padanya, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik hanya untuk sebuah drama," kata Changmin sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ne, hyung. Aku mempercayainya," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Bel tanda masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Kami berpisah dari taman tersebut dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Pada jam keempat kulihat Heechul hyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula. Yah dia pasti akan berpikir keras untuk pementasan nati. Hal ini menyangkut kelangsungan club drama yang dicintainya. Huh… Kim Heechul kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk melepaskan namamu dari benakku. Di tambah perlakuanku yang selalu lepas kendali jika berada di dekatnya. Menyebalkan, aku ingin segera menemuinya.

.

.

.

Ruang drama.

Heechul yang memasuki ruang drama tersebut melihat sekelilingnya.

"Oh, tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Kami hanya memeiliki tiga anggota. Pementasan apa yang bisa berjalan dengan anggotanya yang sedikit," keluh Heechul.

Ceklek! Heechul menatap orang yang baru masuk ke ruangan drama tersebut.

"Sicca! Kau mengejutkanku," kata Heechul.

"Drama itu menyenangka, oppa." Kata Jessica dia duduk di dekat Heechul.

"Kau tidak masuk ke kelas? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani, hanya saja tadi aku melihatmu kemarai. Berjuanglah! Kau asti bisa karena oppaku adalah Seorang Kim Heechul," kata Jessica menyemangati.

"Gumawo, Sicca" kata Heechul. Mendengarnya Jessica pun tersenyum.

"Oppa," kata Jessica sambil menatap oppanya merebahkan diri di atas panggung.

"Biarkan aku berpikir dengan tenang," gumam Heechul. Mendengar perkataan dari Heechul membuat Jessica terdiam.

"Kau berpikir atau tidur sih?" tanya Jessica beberapa saaat kemudian. Dia melepaskan syal yang dipakainya. Dia menutupi wajah oppanya dengan syal tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin oppa sakit," kata Jessica sambil mengecup singkat sang oppa.

.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi bel yang panjang melengking. Siwon segera bergegas menuju ruang drama. Dia membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada sesiapa disana. Namun sosoknya menangkap tubuh Heechul yang tengah tertidur di atas panggung. Dia tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

Siwon memperhatikan wajah hyung-nya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Hyung, kau cantik sekali seperti seorang putri," bisik Siwon.

"Iya, aku tahu Siwonnie!" kata Heechul sambil membuka kedua matanya. Siwon yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan main.

"Hyung, kau menakutiku!" kata Siwon.

"Cih kau itu namja Siwonnie! Masa takut dengan suaraku sih?" tanya Heechul sambil meledek dongsaengnya tersebut. Mendengar perkataan Heechul tersebut membuat wajah Siwon merona.

"Aish! Sudahlah aku akan kembali ke kelas saja," kata Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ne, sampai jumpa lagi Siwonnie!" kata Heechul dia duduk dan menatap kepergian Siwon. Heechul menatap namja cilik yang dulu pernah menembaknya sebanyak dua kali dan memenangkan hatinya berulang kali.

"Choi Siwon," gumam Heechul sambil mengenakan syal milik Jessica.

"_**Noona, aku menyukaimu"**_

"_**Siapa namamu?"**_

"_**Choi Siwon kelas 4 SD,"**_

Heechul tersenyum mengingat kenangannya tersebut.

Mendengar suara tawa Heechul, Siwon berbalik, dia mematung di depan pintu ruang drama. Sosok hyungnya yang tengah memakai syal tersebut sama seperti sosok Cinderellanya. Dan dia pun merasakan hatinya berdesir. Memintanya untuk menghampirinya.

"Hyung!" panggil Siwon membuat Heechul tersebut.

.

.

.

Heechul POV.

"Hy**ung!**" terdengar suara Siwon yang memanggil namaku. Aku melihatnya kembali berlari menyeberangi lapangan tersebut.

"Wae, Siwonie?" tanyaku padanya. siwon enatap lurus padaku. Tatapannya membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau Cinderellaku, hyung?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya Update lagi. Ayo, readers semua kasih review. Menerut kalian ceritanya masih nyambung ga sih?


	12. Chapter 12

Ayo semuanya, hehehe…. Mumpung masih liburan. Ayo selesaikan semua FF-nya. Hwaiting!

.

.

.

"Hy**ung!**" terdengar suara Siwon yang memanggil namaku. Aku melihatnya kembali berlari menyeberangi lapangan tersebut.

"Wae, Siwonie?" tanyaku padanya. siwon enatap lurus padaku. Tatapannya membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau Cinderellaku, hyung?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

…

Heechul menatapnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melewati Siwon begitu saja.

"Hyung! Hyung!" panggil Siwon. Namun, Heechul menghilang dibalik pintu. Siwon tidak menemukan sesiapapun saat dia membuka lebar pintu tersebut.

"Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Siwon yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Choi.

Siwon POV

"Hyung! Hyung! Kang in hyung! Kau ada dimana?" teriakku memanggil-manggil hyungku yang berengsek. "Hyung! Hyung!" teriakku

Kang in pun muncul dari ruang makan.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya Siwonnie? Mau makan malam," tawar Kang in.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?" kataku penuh emosi.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang berada, menonton ulang wajah cantik Cinderellaku.

"_**Waeyo?" tanya Kang in malas.**_

"_**Siapa 'Cinderella' hyung?" tanyaku penuh pemaksaan. Aku tak melepaskan genggamanku di kerah bajunya. Kang In terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.**_

"_**Apa dia Kim Heechul?" tanyaku.**_

"Brengsek, kenapa mereka menyembunyikannya dariku," gumamku kesal. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir membasahi pipi. "Apa yang kulakukan? Jatuh cinta pada namja yang sering menggangguku," ucapku sedih. "Hyung apa kau bermain-main dengan perasaanku?" isakku kian menjadi.

Siwon POV end

.

.

.

Mendengar isak tangis dongsaengnya, Kang in menjadi sedih. Dia menekan sebuah nomor.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Dia menangis sejak pulang sekolah tadi?" kata Kang in.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. 'Apa kau benar-benar menyukai dongsaengku?'. Baiklah. Kau pikir mudah apa untuk membujuknya," kata Kang in sewot.

Dia kembali meletakkan telpon tersebut ketempat semula.

.

.

.

**Heechul POV**

Aku berlari sekuatnya saat sudah ada di luar. Bagaimana ini? Siwon sudah mengatahuinya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Jangan-jangan dia akan membenciku.

Aku berlari sekencangnya dan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Oppa! Oppa!" panggil seseorang. Namun panggilannya tak menghentikanku. Aku hanya ingin sembunyi. Berlari menjauh darinya. Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu. Aku membalikkan badanku yang terasa berat. Aku mencoba menghapus air mataku yang mengalir. Saat ku bukakan pintu Nampak, seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di depannya.

"Sicca? Ada apa?" tanyaku lemas.

"Kau meninggalkan tasmu disekolah, oppa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jessica sembari meletakan tangannya di keningku.

"Ani, oppa hanya lelah," jawabku berbohong.

"Oppa, duduklah. Aku akan memasakkan bubur untukmu," kata dongsaengku. Aku pun duduk di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Jessica tengah sibuk di dapur. Aku kembali tenggelam dalam lamunanku, hingga.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Terdengar suara telponku yang berbunyi. Aku bangkit perlahan dan mengangkatnya. Terdengar suara seseorang yang ku kenal baik, suara milik Kang in.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Dia menangis sejak pulang sekolah tadi?" kata Kang in dari telpon. Aku tidak berani untuk membuka mulutku. Lidahku terasa begitu kelu.

Apakah Siwon benar-benar menyukaiku?

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. 'Apa kau benar-benar menyukai dongsaengku?'" tanya Kang in.

"Entahlah," jawabku singkat, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu Kang in," jawabku lemah.

"Baiklah. Kau pikir mudah apa untuk membujuknya," kata Kang in sewot sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Siwon. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku juga menyukaimu atau tidak," gumamku lemah.

"Oppa, buburnya sudah matang. Ayo, kita makan!" ajak Jessica.

"Ne," jawabku lemas.

Aku duduk di meja makan bersamanya. Bubur buatannya tampak begitu lezat. Kusuapkan ke dalam mulutku, perlahan. Aku masih teringat akan ucapan Kang in, sahabatku.

"Apa oppa sakit?" tanya Jessica saat melihat aku yang tampak lesu. Kembali ku masukkan sesuap bubur Jessica dan ku coba untuk tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Ne," jawabku pelan. Jessica tersenyum padaku.

"Apa oppa sedang memikirkan Siwon?" tanya Jessica. Pertanyaannya membuatku tersedak, ku tepuk-tepuk dadaku perlahan. Jessica segera mengambilkan air minum untukku, "Minumlah! Oppa baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ne," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku kangen kebersamaan kami. Ku peluk tubuh dongsaengku erat.

"Gumawo Sicca," ungkapku pelan. Jessica balas memelukku dan tersenyum manis.

"Oppa, berjuanglah!" kata Jessica. Aku menatapnya keheranan.

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Jessica hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang, oppa harus bersemangat dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mendapatkan Siwon,"

"MWO!" kataku kaget. Jessica hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresiku yang aneh.

"Aku pulang dulu, oppa," kata Jessica. Dia bergegas berjalan keluar.

"Yah! Yah! Sicca apa yang kau katakan!" kataku sambil terus memanggilnya. Dia hanya tertawa dan menghilang dibalik pintu lift sambil menyemangatiku.

"Yah! Apakah aku memang menyukainya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam harinya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Wajah Siwon masih terbayang dipelupuk mataku. Ekspresi terkejutnya. Apa sekarang dia akan membenciku? Apa perasaannya akan berubah padaku? Apa dia akan menganggapku sebagai penipu? Aniya, aku bukan penipu. Aku tidak ingin perasaannya berubah, karena aku juga menyukainya. Benarkah? Aku yakin aku tidak ingin dibencinya. Aku.

"Akh! Siwonnie!" aku mengerang frustasi. Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu. Sebuah sosok muncul di depan kamarku.

"Heechul, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya umma.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku singkat. Umma menatapku penuh selidik. Dia duduk disampingku dan membelai rambutku penuh kasih.

"Wae, Heechullie?" tanya umma lagi.

"Umma….." aku menatap yeoja yang ada di depanku tersebut. Aku memeluknya erat. "Umma, aku bingung. Aku… aku tidak ingin Siwon membenciku. Aku ingin dia memahamiku, umma," jelasku perlahan.

"Dan apakah kau sudah menjelaskannya pada Siwon?" tanya Umma. Aku hanya menggeleng perlahan. Segera dia angkat tangannya tinggi dan…. "Yah! Bagaimana mungkin Siwon akan mengerti jika kau tidak ingin dia membencimu! Kau pikir seseorang bisa memahami kita begitu saja apa?" tanya umma begitu keras.

"Umma! Kau itu ummaku bukan sih! Kepalaku sampai sakit kau jitak tadi!" kataku sambil cemberut.

"Aish! Betapa bodohnya akakku ini, sama seperti appanya?" kata sang umma.

"Yah! Tapi kaukan mencintainya bukan?" kataku. Umma hanya tersenyum.

"Katakanlah dan jelaskan permasalahan kalian, Heechul," kata umma.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan baik umma," kataku pelan, "Bagaimana cara menyatakannya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Katakanlah dengan caramu sendiri, arra." Katanya. Aku masih kebingungan. "Baiklah, Umma lelah. Selamat malam Heechul!" lanjutnya. Umma pun melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Dengan caraku? Cara seorang Kim Heechul?" Pikirku keras dan aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

Aku mencari-cari Siwon di kelasnya. Menanyakan pada Jessica dan berkeliling sekolah pagi-pagi hanay untuk menemui seorang namja, Choi Siwon. Namun, kemana dia? Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menemukannya. Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan dia akan pindah sekolah? Atau… aku merasa seseorang tengah memandangku dengan penuh emosi.

Pandanganku beradu pada seorang namja, teman sekelas Siwon_Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, namja yang menyukainya. Mungkin saja dia tahu dimana Siwon berada?

Perlahan aku menghampirinya.

"Annyeong, Kyunnie. Apa kau tahu dimana Siwon berada sekarang?" tanyaku. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauh. "Cih! Akukan hanya bertanya," gerutuku.

"Hyung!" panggil seseorang. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. Changmin.

"Yah! Kebetulan kau ada disini. ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Kataku padanya. kutarik dia menjauh dari koridor tersebut.

Heechul POV End

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Aku menghentikan langkahku, tepat di koridor kelas. Sekarang, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Sungguh aku tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Aku bersembunyi.

"Sicca apa kau tahu dimana Siwon?" tanyanya. Jessica hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dia tampak begitu sedih dan bingung. Mianne hyung aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang.

Akh, kemana dia akan pergi. Itukan Cho Kyuhyun. Yah, untuk apa kau bertanya padanya. Memangnya dia paparaziku apa. Kyuhyun memandang kearahku. Sial. Jika dia mengatakan padanya bisa gawat.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya. untunglah. Aku bisa bernafas lega. Namun, dia tampak begitu kecewa.

"Hyung!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Oh rupanya hanya Changmin hyung. Aku segera berbalik. Menyembunyikan diri. Kemudian keduanya berlalu.

Aku bernafas lega dan saat memasuki kelas.

"Siwon, tadi oppa mencarimu," kata Jessica. Aku pasang wajah dinginku. Tak perduli. Jessica menatapku dan menarikku mendekatinya.

"Oppa ku sepertinya menyukaimu dan dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir," bisiknya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sure," kata Jessica meyakinkanku.

"Semoga saja," jawabku dingin.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan naskahnya?" tanya Jessica sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya," jawabku lemah.

"Tapi kau akan membantunya bukan?" tanya Jessica lagi. Dia menatapku penuh harap.

"Jika dia memintaku," kataku sambil menundukkan wajahku yang terasa panas.

"KAu memang anak manja," kata Jessica setengah bercanda. Kuangkat wajahku menatapnya. "Kau merajuk pada oppakukan? Padahal siapa yang mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan. Kau!" kata Jessica sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"….." aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Apa memang salahku? Aku yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang yeoja.

Jika diingat mungkin memang sepenuhnya bukan kesalahannya. Tapi bukan salahku juga kan. Menganggap dia seorang yeoja. Karena…. Karena dia memang cantik dan mempesonaku. Kurasa wajahku memerah. Aku menatap bangku depanku.

"Hai!" sapanya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Mianne, aku sedikit memaksakan kehendakku," katanya.

"Ani, aku juga kadang suka melakukannya," jawabku.

"Dia memang cantik," gumamnya.

"NE, dia cantik," jawabku setuju. "Eh, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu. Yak ! Cho Kyuhyun!" bentakku sambil mencari pejelasan darinya tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga menyukai hyungku, My Cinderella.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon menatapnya. "Bukan hal yang buruk, kok!" jelasnya singkat.

"Hmm, baiklah!" kata Siwon sembari bangkit dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Keduanya tengah berdiri di pojokan perpustakaan.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Hal itu membuat Siwon kebingungan.

"Mianne, hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon.

Cup!

Brukk!

Siwon berbalik. Tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri tampak Heechul dan Changmin yang sama-sama bengong. Kyuhyun diam saja.

"Kajja, kita pergi dari sini Changmin," ajak Heechul. Changmin masih kebingungan.

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin dan Siwon. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Sedangkan Changmin berlari mengejar Heechul.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Siwon penuh emosi. Melihatnya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di sana. "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" panggilnya.

"Aish! Apa yang harus ku lakukan Heechul hyung pasti akan membenciku," gerutu Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Buku yang tadi mungkin dipegang oleh Heechul hyung.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Heechul hyung, tunggu aku!" teriak Changmin. Dia menarik Heechul. Dia terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah hyungnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu memerah, hyung," kata Changmin.

"Entahlah Changminnie. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Heechul. Mendengarnya Changmin hanya tersenyum. Dia memeluk hyungnya tanpa ragu.

"Tenanglah hyung," kata Changmin. Sedangkan Heechul berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Gumawoyo, Changmin. Aku ke kelas dulu," gumam Heechul sambil meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Hyung…." Gumam Changmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Akh!" teriak Changmin. Dia berbalik dan menatap namja yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Siwon-ah, kau mengejutkanku," katanya.

"Mian, hyung. Hmmmm…. Ini buku yang tadi Heechul hyung pinjam dari perpustakaan," kata Siwon sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Changmin.

"Thanks. Hmm, bagaimana jika kamu saja yang mengantarkannya, Siwon-ah?" kata Changmin mengusulkan.

"Ani, ku kira Heechul hyung tidak mau bertemu denganku," gumam Siwon.

"Yah! Baiklah. Kemarikan bukunya," kata Changmin.

"Apa Heechul hyung telah mempersiapkan naskahnya?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"NE, katanya dia sedang menulisnya sekarang," jawab Changmin.

"Apa aku masih bagian dari kalian?" tanya Siwon. Changmin menatapnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Changmin. Mendengarnya Siwon tersenyum namun dia sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Changmin hyung. Changmin menggaruk-garu kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Akh! Sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis. Sampai jumpa lagi, Siwon-ah," kata Changmin beralasan.

"Ne, hyung! Sampai jumpa lagi," kata Siwon. Changmin pun bergegas ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kediaman Keluarga Choi.

"Aku pulang," gumam Siwon. Dia menatap sekeliling rumahnya yang terasa sepi. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, "Lelah sekali," gumamnya lagi.

"Tuan muda, apa anda menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya seorang pelayan rumahnya.

"Ani, aku lelah." Jawab Siwon.

Pelayannya menatap wajah Tuan Mudanya yang lemas dengan keheranan. Tidak biasanya Tuan Mudanya itu lemas dan tak bersemangat.

"Siwonnie, kau sudah pulang," sapa Kang in. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas. "Hei, ada hadiah untukmu, lo," kata Kang in.

"Hyung, ini bukan ultahku," kata Siwon, mengingatkan.

"Yah! Siapa bilang ini hadiah ultahmu. Ini dari seseorang yang sangat special," kata Kang in sambil menepuk bahu dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Memangnya siapa, hyung?" tanya Siwon malas.

"Coba kau tebak," kata Kang in. siwon menatapnya malas.

"Hyung aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda denganmu," kata Siwon setengah mendelik.

"Yak! Masa tidak tahu sih," kata Kang in sambil tersenyum. Siwon menatapnya. Dia malas menanggapi perkataan hyungnya tersebut. Dia berbalik namun Kang in mengejar dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ini," kata Kang in sembari menyerahkan sebuah naskah.

Aku menepisnya.

"Yak! Lihatlah sekali lagi dengan baik siapa penulisnya!" ucap Kang In setengah berteriak dan melemparkan naskah tersebut ke wajah Siwon.

Siwon hendak memarahi hyungnya tersebut. Namun matanya melihat si penulis naskah tersebut.

"Kim Heechul," gumamnya. Dia tersenyum dan memandangi naskah tersebut. "Romeo and Juliet," gumamnya lagi membaca naskah tersebut. "Hyung! Hyung! Siapa yang memberikan naskah ini? Hyung!" panggil Siwon. "Kang in hyung!" panggil Siwo tidak sabaran.

"Yah! Berisik, Siwonnie!" kata Kang in sembari berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

Siwon setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Hyung…. Siapa yang mengantarkannya?" gumam Siwon manja.

"Yak! Tentu saja sang penulis naskah!" kata Kang in kesal.

"Jinja! Jadi tadi Heechul hyung kemari?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, dia kemari," kata Kang in santai.

"Mwo! Mengapa kau tidak menelponku hyung?!" kata Siwon sewot.

"Yak! Kaukan sibuk syuting. Mana kutahu kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak! Lagi pula bukannya kau tengah sebal padanya?" tanya Kang in.

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan hyung!" kata Siwon sembari meninggalkannya.

"Dasar manja! Kerjamu merajuk terus!" gerutu Kang in. Siwon tidak memperdulikannya.

Memangnya apa salahnya jika dia manja? Memangnya apa salahnya jika dia merajuk? Dia hanya kesal, sedikit kesal karena Heechul tidak mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Cinderellanya. Jadi tidak apakan jika dia sedikit merajuk. Tidak masalahkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Satu Chapter terakhir. Wah jangan lupa Ripiyu-nya. Ripiyu. Ripiyu. Ripiyu. Si ripi sareng ayu.


	13. Mianne

Mianne... I will take a long break... :(

Kalian tahu sekarang saatnya buat menyiapkan segala sesuatu buat UN. I wish ga da UN :(

I hate UN!

knapa ga bisa langsung lulus aja gituh!

Really, Mianne...


	14. Chapter 14

Mudah-mudahan ni jadi chapter terakhir dan sesuai dengan 'bayangan' redears semuanya.

.

.

.

Memangnya apa salahnya jika dia manja? Memangnya apa salahnya jika dia merajuk? Dia hanya kesal, sedikit kesal karena Heechul tidak mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Cinderellanya. Jadi tidak apakan jika dia sedikit merajuk. Tidak masalahkan.

.

.

.

**Chapter ?**

"**Practice"**

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jika kau memang tidak mau bermain di dalam drama ini tidak apa. Masih banyak orang-orang yang bisa ku ajak bergabung disini!" teriak Heechul tepat diwajahku.

Yak, kenapa dengan 'Cinderella-ku' ini. Bukankah seharusnya dia meminta maaf dan berbaik hati padaku. Tapi lihatlah, apa yang dilakukannya. Memarahiku di depan para pemain lainnya.

"Oppa…." Kata Jessica menghampiri kami berdua.

"Sebaiknya, kau keluar saja!" teriaknya lagi.

Mendengar hal tersebut kontan membuatku terdiam. Begitu pula yang lain. Aish! Air mataku….

.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Jessica berdiri tepat dibelakangku.

"Mianne, aku bukan lawan main yang tepat untukmu," ucapku sedih. Mana kemampuan aktingku yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh sutradara, produser dan fans-ku. Ku pikir mereka hanya menilai tampangku saja, buktinya aku tidak bisa bermain dengan baik untuk Heechul hyung.

"MIanne, hyung sedikit keras padamu. Aku harap kau memahaminya," kata Jessica lembut. Kemudian Jessica duduk di depanku.

"Akh! Siwon-ah, apa kau tahu alasan mengapa hyung begitu marah tadi," kata Jessica dengan antusias.

"Wae?" tanyaku padanya.

"Itu karena hyung tidak ingin aku kelelahan. Mengulangi adegan yang sama berulang-ulang membuatku lelah,"kata Jessica.

"…." Mendengarnya Aku terdiam sejenak. Kulipat kedua tanganku, " Dia terlalu menyayangimu," kataku dengan getirnya.

"Hehehe, hyung memang sangat menyayangiku. Tapi apakah kau tahu alasan lainnya, Siwon-ah?" tanya Jessica sembari membisiskkkan sesuatu.

Sontak wajahku memerah. Benarkah itu? Aku tidak percaya. Hyung! Saranghae!

"Sicca, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata seseorang. Jessica dan aku berbalik.

"Changmin, hyung. Mianne, aku segera ke sana," kata Jessica. "Siwon-ah, hwating!" kata Jessica menyemangatiku.

Siwon POV End

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Changmin.

"Ani, aku hanya berbincang dengannya saja," kata Jessica sembari tersenyum pada Changmin.

"KAu membuatku cemburu," kata Changmin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu Shim Changmin!" kata Jessica sembari memukul lengan Changmin.

"Mian… mian…" kata Changmin. Keduanya berjalan beriringan kembali menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Back at School Park

Choi Siwon masih dalam kegalauan dan juga rasa bahagia yang tak terhingga atas apa yang diucapkan Jessica, masih berdiri dan sesekali tersenyum.

"Yah! apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Cepat kembali ke ruang drama!" kata seseorang dengan ketusnya. Siwon pun berbalik dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung, kau ada disini?" tanya Siwon gugup.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Heechul.

"A…ani…. Ha…hanya saja…." Kata Siwon kembali teringat akan apa yang Jessica katakana.

"Sudahlah! Aku duluan…" kata Heechul. Melihatnya Siwon segera menahan tangan kanan Heechul.

"Hyung! Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," kata Siwon.

"Baguslah," kata Heechul gugup. Siwon menatap wajah Heechul yang bersemu. Dia pun berlutut dan mencium tangan kanannya.

"Aku Mencintaimu, Hyung! Sarangheyo!" kata Siwon. Pernyataan perasaan yang cukup mendadak membuat Heechul terdiam. Siwon pun memeluknya.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu. Jangan diam saja," goda Siwon.

"A…apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

"I Do," jawab Siwon sembari menarik Heechul kembali ke ruang drama.

.

.

.

TBC

Buat Hani,risaawaw, guest, ilma, sichul sichul, Sora hwang and so many others. Thor coba selesaikan satu-satu ya FF-nya. Trus terima kasih buat yang udah review. Mian ga bisa aku balas 1 per 1. I am so Happy if you like my story.

Thor kehabisan ide. Kita lanjut nanti ya.


End file.
